Masks
by Starlight-x
Summary: In a world where appearance is everything and where you live denotes who you are a curious reporter begins to dig into Quatre's past.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers, it has been a long time since I posted anything up on fanfiction and I apologize for the delay in finishing this fic. It may be bit longer before a new chapter shows up but I decided to actually work on editing the few chapters that were already posted while I ease myself back into this world. Thanks for your patience if you've actually been waiting for more. I'll do my best._

Masks  
By: Starlight-x  
Chapter 1

* * *

She wasn't supposed to be here. Hilde felt the tight feeling in the pit of her stomach grow just a little more. Memories pushed at her and she fought to brush them aside. She had an important reason for coming. _I have to find him, no matter what. I know he's somewhere on the Lower side. _Someone brushed against her and she reached down, snagging the child who had attempted to pick her pocket.

"Lemme go, stupid." Small fists flailed at her ineffectively.

Hilde released her grip. "Hey, kid, have you ever seen this guy before?"

"Yeah, I seen him." The little street rat leaned forward staring closely at the translucent image that issued from the projector Hilde held out towards him.

"You sure?" Hilde felt the first hints of hope as she put the projector back into her pocket.

"Course I'm sure."

"Can you show me where he is?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Ten."

"Ten?" The kid hesitated. "Not enough."

"How long will you be able to hold onto it?"

"Fine. Ten greens."

"I'm not stupid enough to carry that around here. You get metal."

The street rat pulled a face. "Metal then. Follow me."

"A picture is always worth a thousand words." Hilde slipped her hand into her pocket, feeling the hard edges of the projector that rested there. The street rat in front of her turned and motioned, impatience in every line of his grubby face.

"Hurry up lady."

"Sorry." Hilde gripped the projector hard for one moment and then let it go as she followed her guide through the back streets. Dirt covered everything, trash piled haphazardly at the ends of alleys. But what could you expect, this was where the Lowers lived after all. Hilde felt her nose wrinkle as a particularly ripe scent drifted past her nose. She couldn't stand the place. Never mind that she'd grown up here until she'd been lifted up to work for an Elite on the upper side of the city.

"Here lady." The street rat had stopped. "That guy hangs around here a lot."

"Thanks kid." Hilde dropped a couple coins in his outstretched hand which the small boy promptly secreted somewhere on his person.

"Ya might wanna be careful. He's been in a bad mood lately." With that parting comment the child raced off, disappearing around a distant corner.

Taking a deep breath Hilde began walking down the small alley. If she closed her eyes she could find herself back in those desperate years of growing up.

It happened too fast for her to avoid it. An arm wrapped around her neck exerting enough pressure to make her freeze. Hilde had to force herself to keep breathing.

_Rough hands reaching for her…_

Hilde's breathing quickened.

_Whispers in her ear. "Here pretty thing. Shall we show you a good time?"_

"You've been asking around about me. Why?"

The familiar voice broke the waking nightmare that had attempted to grab hold of her. Hilde sagged slightly and felt her captor shift slightly with her weight.

_Duo._

"Answer me." Impatience laced his tone.

"I was looking for you."

There was a snort. "I figured that out by myself. Why were you looking for me?"

Hilde swallowed and tried again. "I'm not a threat, I promise."

There was another snort, this time right next to her ear, she could feel his breath as it ghosted against her neck. "Considering I have you pretty much at my mercy right now, no, you ain't a threat." He tightened his grip fractionally to prove his point.

"Ease up macho man." Hilde remained as passive as possible. "You don't have to be so dramatic."

"I'll ask you again, why were you looking for me? Who sent you?"

"Why do you think someone sent me? Maybe I'm looking for you because I fell in love with you."

"Highly unlikely." Duo shifted and Hilde could sense his impatience growing.

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm not scared. I just don't like people poking into my life." He paused and she nearly missed his next words. "Little as I remember it."

She sucked in a quick breath. If he asked once more she wouldn't be able to evade him again.

Duo pushed her suddenly and she stumbled a few steps before regaining her balance and turning around to look at him. His hair was pulled back into it's normal braid and he had several day's worth of stubble growing on his face. He frowned at her. Hilde fought back the urge to cry, blinking rapidly. "You really don't remember me do you?"

"I'm supposed to know you? You're a professional bloodhound if I ever saw one."

"Professional trackers are what they're normally called." Hilde took a deep breath. "And no, I'm not."

Duo snorted. "Right. Just go back and tell whoever sent you that that the next bloodhound he sets on my trail…." Duo ran his finger across his throat significantly.

Hilde managed a nod before she turned and walked away. She turned once and glanced back at him to see he still stood there, his expressive eyes watching her. The next time she looked back he was gone.

_0000_

The room was filled with laughter and music. The sparkling atmosphere only emphasized the facade that covered everything. Quatre held a long stemmed glass negligently in one hand while he smiled politely at what the woman next to him was saying. She gave an affected giggle and gripped his arm proprietorially, batting her eyelashes as she flirted.

"Can you believe how many people are here? These parties are always such a bore, but no one dares not to show up…"

Quatre tuned her out as he glanced around. The sea of people shifted as if moved by a capricious wind. Couples in one corner of the room pressed up against each other as they undulated in the newest popular dance to the accompanying music. Others clustered around tables where refreshments lay for their grazing pleasure. Gossip flew as freely as the alcoholic beverages the black-tied servers carried around on their silver trays.

"Can you believe what she's wearing? I know fashion dictates anything goes now, but there are some _limits_ to what you should pair together…"

Quatre tuned back into to what his conversational partner was jabbering on about. He gently disentangled his arm from her grip. He had limits when it came to certain topics. "I beg your pardon, milady," he cut in smoothly. "But I see someone I really must talk to. It has been a pleasure." He lifted her hand to his lips and watched as she simpered at him. "I hope you don't mind my abandoning you."

"Oh, of course not." Her eyelashes were fluttering so fast it look like she had some sort of eye problem.

Quatre gave her another smile and then faded into the crowd, moving gradually towards one of the curtained alcoves that circled the room. He gave a sigh of relief as he reached the empty recess and sank down into one of the chairs conveniently placed there.

"You could always leave." The words whispered out of the shadows that filled the alcove, complements of the thick velvet of the partially closed curtain that draped the opening.

"No, forty-five more minutes." Quatre shook his head, taking a healthy swallow from his glass. He glanced at the deepest shadow. "You can go early Trowa, if this bothers you."

The silence that followed was broken by the smallest snort. Quatre took another drink. "Well, you didn't have to be so eloquent in your refusal."

"Idiot."

Quatre couldn't help the smile that pulled the corners of his mouth upwards. "Grumpy."

Another snort that was suddenly cut off as the curtain was pushed aside for a slender figure. "So this is where the elusive Mr. Winner chooses to hide." The voice was a silky purr. The curtain swayed back into place with a rustle, the shadows barely disturbed by the abrupt entrance.

"Ms. Catalonia." Quatre started to rise.

"Oh don't bother standing." She sank gracefully into the chair next to his. "Such a quaint old tradition."

"I _am_ an eccentric after all." Quatre retreated back into his shadow.

"So people say, but most just like their gossip." Dorothy gave a little wiggle and shifted to get her skirt to fall just right. "Personally I think it would be fun to see if you truly are as eccentric as it appears or if it's all just a big pretense."

"Should I presume that because it's been a few weeks since you published your last exposé that you have now settled on me for your new target?"

"Please, do restrain your enthusiasm." The dry tone in which she replied provoked a laugh.

"I beg your pardon." Quatre regained his composure. "But you must admit Ms. Dorothy that your reputation proceeds you."

"Of course it does." There was self satisfaction in her response. A smile that was entirely predatory flashed across her face. "You see, I have a theory, perhaps it's entirely too simplistic or unbelievable but…" Her voice trailed off.

"Do go on." Quatre made himself comfortable, folding his hands, thoroughly relaxed.

"I think," Dorothy ran her forefinger around the rim of the glass Quatre had placed on the table between them. "I think Quatre Winner only happens to be the latest life in a long list of lives you've lived." She glanced up at him through her eyelashes.

"Reincarnation?" Quatre laughed. "Unfortunately I don't believe in that." He waved a hand dismissively.

"Hmmm." Dorothy rose and stretched lazily. "You're the first target I've ever warned, and that's only because I figured you'd find out eventually." She paused at the entrance to the alcove, glancing over her shoulder at him. "I never said anything about you having died in those previous lives of yours." With that parting comment she exited, hips swaying.

"I wonder if she knows how close she is to the truth."

"Hopefully she doesn't." Quatre balled his fist, resisting the urge to slam it onto the table. "Damn it."

"Want to leave?"

"Can't. If I leave now she'll know she got to me." Quatre sighed. "Sorry Trowa, I shouldn't snap at you."

"No problem."

"She's good at her job." Quatre gave another sigh and rose. "Just keep your ears open and an eye on her for now."

The shadows seemed to move for a moment and then the curtain shifted, swaying back into place an instant later.

Quatre stood still for a moment before reaching under the table. He felt around for a moment before he found what he was looking forward. He pulled out the tiny bug, glanced at it for moment fiddling with his other hand at the pin on the lapel of his jacket. He brought the bug close to his mouth and spoke softly. "Better luck next time Dorothy." Then he dropped the tiny listening device into the remaining liquid in his abandoned glass.

He reached up, adjusting the pin again and left the alcove.

_0000_

"Better luck next time Dorothy."

Quatre's voice suddenly booming out of the receiver hidden in her ear didn't surprised Dorothy. She managed to suppress a wince at the static that followed his statement. Oh well, maybe the bug _was_ a tad obvious, but now he knew she was serious. She pulled the receiver out of her ear and tossed it away, not caring who saw her. In fact she enjoyed the wary glances people gave her and the way they avoided brushing up against her.

"Oh watch out, the shark's on the hunt."

"Shark?" Dorothy glanced down at the slinky black dress she wore that revealed more then it concealed and then over at the petite redhead next to her. "Cala dear, don't be absurd. I prefer to be compared to a panther. Dark, sleek, graceful and deadly." She gave her best feline smile.

"I suppose that does describe you better." Cala gave a tittering laugh and emptied her glass, setting it on the tray of a passing server and snagging a full one at the same time. "Dorothy Catalonia, panther. You in a nutshell."

"You and your antiquated phraseology." Dorothy shook her head and laughed. More heads turned to glance at her. "Everyone's so nervous tonight."

"You sound so satisfied darling." Cala linked her arm companionably through Dorothy's. "Of course people are nervous. After all, you just finished your last article several weeks ago. No one's going to calm down until they're sure you've settled on someone else to pursue."

"They think I'm looking for a story here?" Dorothy chuckled.

"As if you didn't know." Cala gave her light shove.

"Mm." Dorothy leaned closer to Cala's ear, lowering her voice. "Don't enlighten anyone, but I decided on my target weeks ago."

"Really? Care to share?" Cala tilted her head, green eyes inquisitive.

"Not here." Dorothy snagged her friend's glass and took a sip.

"Get your own." Cala grabbed her glass back. "Most people think you're here because of that scandal between that Lower and Lady Rilla."

Dorothy shook her head. "Cheap thrills. I leave stories like that to the tabloids. Now _they're_ like sharks. Slightest hint of blood in the water and they come running." She shook her head again. "Where's the fun in that? I prefer a more interesting hunt." Glancing about the room she found a certain head of blonde hair and a smile played at the corners of her mouth.

Cala followed her gaze and breathed in sharply. "Oh."

"Come on." Dorothy turned and began moving through the crowd, dragging Cala along.

"You can't be serious." Cala tugged on Dorothy's arm, trying to slow her down. "You've got to be joking."

"Joking?" Dorothy stopped abruptly and turned to stare at the shorter girl, one eyebrow raised. "You're obviously too drunk to think straight." She relieved Cala of her glass again and shoved it at a passing gentleman. "Here." She gave him a disarming smile.

"I'm not drunk." Cala protested. "I just can't believe you're serious."

"We're not discussing this here." Dorothy said firmly. "Come along."

Cala followed without further protest until they were both safely ensconced in Dorothy's car. Dorothy shifted it to automatic and leaned back in her seat.

"You are serious." Cala gave a sigh. "That man is not only one of the most mysterious figures among the Elites, but he has got to be the sexiest man alive. Quatre Winner, mmmm. Turns me on just thinking about him." Cala fanned her face with one hand.

"You're gushing." Dorothy said absently. She reached over and tugged one of Cala's curls.

"I know I'm out of my league, but a girl can dream can't she? And what dreams." Cala sighed.

"Been a while since you last got laid?"

"That obvious huh?"

Dorothy just gave a smile.

"So," Cala's voice turned coy. "Are you sure your interests are purely professional?"

"Maybe."

"How long has it been since you got laid?"

"That is none of your business."

"Aw, spoilsport." Cala stuck out her tongue.

"What is it with you and that outdated slang?" Dorothy shook her head. "Ah, city limits." She flicked the car off automatic and settled her hands firmly on the wheel.

"Are you sober?" Cala reached for her seat belt, pulling it across her lap and fastening it before continuing. "I don't understand your obsession with actually driving big cars. Let the automatic driver handle it."

"Not big cars, fast ones. Trust me darling, there's nothing like the rush of adrenaline you get going around a sharp curve. It's better then any drug."

"All I ask is that you get me home in one piece and that means still sane."

"Back to Quatre Winner," Dorothy continued, unperturbed. "I've been convinced for a while that he's been hiding something for a long time."

"Yeah, like a nice pair of abs." Cala shook her head red curls settling around her face. "Seriously I wanna know any juicy details you find. Maybe then I could blackmail him into dating me."

"Don't be ridiculous Cala. If I did that both you and I would be in trouble."

"When has that stopped you before?" Cala pointed out.

"Well, we'll see." Dorothy held up one finger. "I haven't even started writing yet though."

"Oh, come off it. If I know you, you've been collecting tidbits of information for ages."

"You know me too well. I just may have to consider having someone kill you."

"If you did who would keep you in fashion?"

"Very good point. After all I have to look good when I go out to parties. Where else will I satisfy my insatiable craving for fear, admiration and all those other emotions that are generated by my presence?"

"You're evil." Cala giggled.

"And you are a dear, sweet kitten without any claws." Dorothy returned mildly.

"That's why I'll leave the reporting to you and I'll just stick to managing my little boutique."

"That won't last long."

"I can always hope."

"Come on darling, with as talented as you are? Sooner or later someone is going to "discover" you and before you know it you'll be a fashion god."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I've always received complements whenever I've worn one of your creations."

"That's because they were busy kissing your ass and hoping it would keep them from becoming your next topic." Cala sighed, "My clothes are nothing special, compared to what the big name brands are selling."

"I thought I was supposed to be the pessimistic one."

"Not in regards to the possibility of me becoming more then I already am. In that you are an optimist extraordinaire while I remain mired in the bogs of reality." The car pulled to a halt in front of a small shop with several dressed mannequins in the window displays. "Thanks for the ride darling." Cala leaned over and air kissed Dorothy's cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Of course." Dorothy watched Cala head for the front door of her shop before driving away.


	2. Chapter 2

Masks  
By: Starlight-x  
Chapter 2

* * *

"Welcome, state your name please."

Hilde looked up at the gates, sure her face would be caught by the security cameras. The pleasant female computerized voice began again.

"Welcome, state your name please."

"Hilde." The word was whispered.

"One moment please."

Hilde leaned against the wall. She was so tired. Her eyes felt swollen even though she hadn't shed one tear.

An electronic buzz. The gates opened partway and a slender man slipped through. "Hilde!" He reached her, grabbing one shoulder. "Where have you been?"

"I'm back." Hilde gave a half hearted smile and slumped against him. "I hope you didn't worry too much Asher."

"Come on, let's get you inside." He slipped an arm around her waist.

"Is he here?"

"Hmm?" Asher paused on the inside of the gate to reset the security code. He kept his grip on her waist the entire time. "No, the master isn't here right now."

"Okay." Hilde gave a sigh, part relief, part disappointment. She let Asher lead her into the building, depositing her onto a couch. It felt a little like she had a block of ice nestled right inside her chest making each breath a painful endeavor. She glanced up when Asher knelt in front of her, tears threatening.

"I started running a bath for you. Come on, you'll feel better when you get cleaned up. Do you think you can manage by yourself?"

Hilde let him tug her to her feet. She hadn't even noticed that he'd left her. "I don't need your help." She managed to insert a healthy dose of sarcasm into her tone, repressing the tears.

"I wasn't offering _my_ services. Duo would have my hide." Asher responded dryly. "Alright, I'll let you be now." He left her in the bathroom with a final brotherly pat on the shoulder.

Hilde glanced from the tub full of steamy water to the towel and fresh clothes set out for her and felt the cold ease just a little bit.

_0000_

"Hello?" Quatre answered his phone on the first ring.

"She's back."

Those two words were enough to spur him into a frenzied rush to arrive home. "I'll be right there. Don't let her leave again until I get there. I don't care what you do Asher, just keep her there."

"Yes sir," Asher's voice turned hesitant. "You may want to hurry."

The hidden worry in the man's voice had almost been enough to send Quatre into full blown panic as he hurried to summon his car.

Hilde had been missing for days. Quatre had suspected she'd gone back to the Lower side of the city to look for her missing partner but there'd been no way to confirm it. He had wanted to search her out himself at first, reason had prevailed preventing him from tearing the city apart looking for his ward. After all, Elites didn't head down to the Lower side except on rare occasions for a dangerous type of 'slumming.' Instead he'd continued the rounds of parties, lunch engagements and soirees that served as entertainment for the Elites.

He needed to be back home now. This was taking too long. "Stop the car." Quatre tugged on the door handle, ignoring the warnings that issued from the speakers hidden in the cushions of the seat behind him.

"Don't be an idiot."

The irritated voice was accompanied by a sharp poke to his side. "If you do what you're thinking right now someone will almost certainly spot you. Remember, this area is filled with security cameras. Unless of course you were planning to _give_ Dorothy more material to work with."

"Of course not." Quatre sat back, furtively massaging his side. He reached forward and pressed the privacy button, allowing the partition to rise, separating him from the empty front. He leaned his head back and forced himself to relax.

"I swear." There was amusement in Trowa's tone. "Every single time you adopt one of those humans you get so territorial about them."

"You were there when I found her." Quatre didn't attempt to curb the sharpness in his voice. "If she went looking for Duo then she was back in the Lower side. Who knows what might've happened to her."

"Yes, I was there when you found her. I know what she looked like. Quatre you know she's not a helpless little girl anymore, she's an independent young woman. Wasn't that the whole point behind you raising her?"

"Of course." Quatre ran a hand over his face. "I'll be alright, just give me a moment."

His concession to Trowa's remarks still didn't stop him from racing from the car the moment it had stopped.

Asher met him at the front door, looking more relaxed then he'd sounded on the phone.

His butler's demeanor calmed Quatre slightly. "Where is she?"

"Her favorite place." Asher took Quatre's coat and stood to the side.

Quatre shifted, moving quickly until he came to a set of doors, partially open. The sound of running water drifted out to him, mixed with the sounds of birds chirping contentedly. Taking a calming breath and pushing his feelings deep down he entered the room.

It was a charming recreation of a outdoor garden and had quickly become Hilde's favorite place in the entire house when she first came here as a small child. She'd been smitten with the replica of a small waterfall that flowed continuously in one corner of the room. Quatre moved through the greenery until he spotted Hilde on one of the stone benches that were tastefully arranged around the entire room. She sat, hugging her knees to her chest, eyes fixed on the waterfall. His heart seized for a moment, seeing again the hurt little girl he'd rescued in her posture.

She gave a sigh, glancing up at him and he noticed the projector she held gripped in one hand. "I'm sorry Quatre."

"Hilde." He came to sit beside her.

"I'm sorry I went to Lower side without telling you. I just had to find him." She gave a heartbroken laugh. "Guess what? I found him."

Quatre sat perfectly still, not speaking, attempting instead to radiate comfort.

Her breathing quickened. "I found him and he didn't even remember me." She had started to shake. "He told me he'd kill the next person who came after him. He meant it." She turned a haunted gaze toward Quatre.

"Hilde." Quatre gathered her close, unable to resist the hurt in her eyes. Once his arms closed around her she began to weep, heavy sobs shaking her body. A large tabby striped cat leaped up onto the bench and began to rub against Hilde in a comforting gesture, purring loudly. Hilde reached out and ran one hand over the cat's head. It pushed against her hand in response.

"I didn't mean to make you worry." Hilde's voice was somewhat shaky and she scrubbed roughly at her cheeks before picking up the cat and cuddling it.

"He was in the Lower side?"

Hilde glanced up from the cat. "Yeah."

"I think I'll need to pay a visit down there." Quatre gently wiped the remaining tears off her face. He smiled at the look of alarm she gave him. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Asher chose that moment to enter the room carrying a tray of food. "I have some of your favorites here Hilde."

"I'll take care of it." Quatre paused to run the back of his fingers down Hilde's cheek. "Don't worry anymore."

He stood and left her in Asher's care. Several steps down the hallway Trowa materialized beside him. "The Lower side then."

"That's where he is apparently." Quatre gave a sigh. "That boy sometimes doesn't have an ounce of sense in his body." He turned to glance over his shoulder and raised one eyebrow. "A cat?"

His guardian shrugged. "She was crying."

Quatre smothered a smile and continued down the hall.

"The hard part will be heading down there without Dorothy following." Trowa kept up easily.

"Yes." Quatre nodded. "I don't exactly want her tagging along while I try and figure out what happened to Duo."

"Have you thought about talking to Wufei?"

"Of course. But I don't want to bother him unless it's absolutely necessary. He's adapted the life of a recluse for a reason. You just concentrate on Dorothy for now, if we can manage to avoid her that would be the easiest solution."

"Of course." Trowa vanished.

Quatre sighed. "Duo, you really like to complicate my life don't you?"

_0000_

It had been a long day. Duo rubbed at his temple as he pushed open the door the small restaurant. The familiar smells and sounds eased his nerves. He'd been jumpy all day and his headache had just made it worse, drawing his temper to the snapping point. He moved to his normal table, sitting with his back to the corner while facing the entire room before finally relaxing slightly.

"Hey there hon."

"Cathy," Duo felt a smile lift his lips before he winced and rubbed at his temple again.

"Not doing so hot today are you?" Catherine's sky blue eyes held concern and she laid a soft hand gently on his forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"Nah, just a headache. It's not too bad." Duo lied.

"Macho, just like Jin. I'll bring you a painkiller." Catherine shook her head. "What do you want to eat? Your usual?"

"That'd be great." Duo glanced around. "Not too busy tonight huh?"

"Not really." Catherine didn't seemed bothered. "I'll be right back. Don't get in trouble." She shook one finger at him warningly before leaving.

"Of course." Duo leaned his elbows on the tabletop and let out a sigh. He hadn't been able to get that girl's face out of his mind. Deep blue eyes that held fear and the hint of another emotion. Duo sighed again. The blankness of his memory had been an annoyance that was rapidly escalating into a problem. All he could remember was waking up in a bed with Catherine bent over him. Her boyfriend Jin had found him collapsed in the alley behind small restaurant. Try as he might he hadn't been able to remember anything from before that. His name was the only link to his previous life that had he'd been able to salvage from his mind.

Still that girl had acted like she knew him._ "You really don't remember me do you?"_ Her voice had been soft and when he'd held her she'd felt so fragile. Duo shook his head.

"Here you are." Catherine set a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. "It might taste a little different. Rashid's experimenting again."

"That's fine." Duo sighed and looked up at her. "Cathy, nobody's been in here asking about me have they?"

"You?" Catherine shook her head. "Not to me. I can ask Jin if you'd like."

"Nah, that's okay." Duo picked up his cup and took a careful sip.

Catherine eyed him carefully. "Did something happen?"

"Not really." Duo avoided her gaze and took another sip.

There was a scraping noise and Catherine slid into the chair across from him settling her arms firmly on the tabletop. "Come on, you know better then to try that with me Duo. Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"I don't know." Duo admitted. He kept his gaze focused the steam rising from his cup. "I've been followed a lot lately by lots of different people and I don't know why because I can't remember who I was before." He stopped abruptly. He didn't want to talk about the girl.

"Are you sure?" Catherine's forehead creased with concern.

Duo nodded.

The door opened and Catherine glanced around to see who'd entered. "I've got to help this customer. Jin'll bring your food out in a little bit." She patted his hand reassuringly. "We'll figure out what's going on, don't worry."

Duo watched as she bustled over to wait on the couple who had just entered. He took the moment to look around the small area. The tables were mostly vacant with only a few people eating.

Most were regulars that he allowed his gaze slip over easily, no threat there. Instead he found himself staring at a man sitting in a corner booth across the restaurant from him. His clothes made him seem Lower side but his mannerisms practically screamed "ELITE." Duo frowned. Why was such an obviously upper social class citizen down here?

A plate settled in front of him and Duo looked up to see Catherine's boyfriend next to him. "Hey Jin, what do you know about him?" He jerked a thumb furtively toward the blonde haired Elite.

Jin followed the thumb and shrugged slightly, resting his hands on his hips. "Don't know. He hasn't caused any trouble and he's not an inspector. If I had to guess I'd say he's down here slumming." He reached up and brushed back an annoying strand of black hair that insisted on falling into his eyes.

"Hmph." Duo risked another quick glance toward the stranger only to find him staring back, a quizzical expression on his face. The moment their eyes met the blonde smiled and waved. Duo dropped his gaze. "He's acting like a frigging tourist. Moron's gonna get himself mugged if he isn't careful."

"Not your problem." Jin said coolly. "It's probably one of those thrills they supposedly come down here for." He leaned one hand casually on the table and dropped his voice. "Everything okay with you?"

Duo grimaced. Catherine must've let slip her concerns when she was in the kitchen. "I'm fine. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Okay." Jin straightened. "Just remember, we've got your back if you need anything." He clapped a hand on Duo's shoulder before heading back to the kitchen.

Duo sighed and concentrated on the food in front of him. Rashid would probably be out next. The big man wouldn't say much, just stare down at him and make him feel thoroughly uncomfortable. Out of habit he glanced about the room again and found the blonde stranger's eyes on him again. The man turned aside as if embarrassed to be caught looking.

Duo tried to brush it off, the guy was obviously a naive Elite looking for a good time fraught with just a hint of danger and he supposed he did look slightly worse for wear. He reached up and rubbed at his chin, frowning at the stubble there. He was generally more particular with his appearance especially since H...

The name whisked away before it even properly formed. Duo gritted his teeth. All the knowledge he needed was right inside his brain but he couldn't gain access to it._ "Give it time, it'll come back to you eventually."_ That's what the doctor had said. But he didn't think he had that much time to waste waiting for it to magically reinsert itself. Too many strange occurrences along with his constant feeling of anxiety warned him that he was running out of options.

He met the blue eyes of the stranger again. Duo felt his hands clench into fists and he refused to look away. The other man seemed to have the same idea, watching him in what seemed almost a casual manner. Duo half rose, intent on confronting the man when a large form interposed itself between him and his target. He'd been right about Rashid after all. He glanced up at the tall man, noting that Rashid had his arms crossed over his chest in his normal manner. "Great meal," He watched the cook's face carefully. He never was sure of what the big man was thinking.

Rashid stared down at him calmly. "Don't be stupid. If you need help, ask." With that message delivered he headed back to his kitchen. Duo shook his head, before glancing again at the stranger. The blonde was gone.

Suspicious now and cursing under his breath Duo abandoned his meal.

"Duo?" He heard the concern in Catherine's voice as he brushed past her.

The door closed behind him and he glanced around quickly. The street was deserted, street lamps just starting to flicker on. "Damn." He turned around and nearly jumped back. The blonde he'd been chasing was leaning comfortably against the side of the building beside the door. "How'd you do that?" Duo shut his mouth with a snap, feeling his teeth click together sharply.

"So I wasn't imagining those antagonistic glares you were shooting at me in there." The man tilted his head slightly, examining Duo carefully. "I have to wonder what I did to make you hate me so much?"

"Damn it, stop screwing with me." Duo took two strides forward and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and slammed him back against the building. "You were staring at me the entire time I was in there. Who are you?"

Blue eyes stared into his for a long moment. "You really don't remember then Duo." The blonde's voice turned contemplative. "Which I suppose is a good thing for you, because if I found out you were fooling around with Hilde I would've had to, what is that phrasing? Ah yes, kick your ass."

Duo just stared, not sure what to make of that last statement, his mind instead seizing on the name the blonde man had spoken.

The door to the restaurant opened and Catherine came rushing out, followed closely by Jin. "Duo, what are you doing?"

"Let go of him Duo." Jin's voice was controlled.

"He knows something about me." Duo turned back to his captive only to find he didn't have hold of him anymore.

The blonde man straightened his clothes slowly and gave Duo a look that bordered on sympathetic. "I may have the answers to your questions, but I don't think you're ready to hear them yet." He dug into a pocket and then tossed something.

Duo caught it out of reflex and looked down at what he was holding. A miniature projector.

"You've been too stubborn for your own good." The blonde man spoke again. "Don't take it too far this time Duo. She's waiting for you." He turned and walked away.

Duo pressed the switch that activated the projector and stared at the picture it displayed. Him and that girl, he had his arms around her and they were both grinning, cheeks pressed together.

"She's pretty." Catherine had moved beside him to look at the picture. "Who is she?"

"I don't know." Duo ran a finger gently over the girl's face causing the image to shimmer. "And I guess I should." He turned the projector off and slipped it into his pocket feeling tired. "I'm going back to my place."

"Okay." Catherine gave him a quick sisterly kiss on the cheek. "Be careful."

Duo turned away, fumbling in his pocket for a crumpled carton. He fished it out and pulled out a worn looking cigarette that he held loosely while searching for his lighter. He gave up and turned back around. "Hey Jin, got a light?"

In response Jin tossed him a plastic lighter. It hit Duo on the chest and fell promptly to the ground.

"Thanks a lot." Duo bent over and picked it up.

"Go on. Don't smoke that around here." Catherine said authoritatively. She grabbed Jin's arm. "Come on honey, we need to get back in there or Rashid's gonna quit on me."

"See ya later." Duo walked away from the restaurant. Instead of heading back to the small room he rented he stopped instead at a rundown park with several grungy looking benches. He picked one, sat down with a sigh and lit his cigarette. After a couple drags he pulled out the projector and flicked it on again. The two in the picture grinned back at him as happy as before. He stared into his own eyes. "Damn happy bastard." He flicked a finger through his own image and leaned back against the bench. The familiarity of his face was on a stranger, someone who knew and liked the girl he held close to him.

"She really misses you."

"Damn it." Duo shot to his feet nearly dropping the projector, he fumbled for a moment before catching it firmly. His cigarette was another matter entirely. It landed on the ground. Duo turned his head to glare down at the blonde man who was sitting on the bench. "How the hell do you do that? No, never mind that, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to answer my questions."

"I said I didn't think you were ready for answers. That doesn't mean I'm just going to leave you alone. I promised Hilde I'd bring you back and I have yet to break one of my promises to that girl."

Duo sat down cautiously and pulled out another cigarette. He couldn't find Jin's lighter, it must've gone flying when he jumped up.

"Here." To his astonishment the stranger next to him pulled out a lighter and offered it to him.

"Thanks." Duo took it warily and lit up before handing it back. "What's your name?"

"You know me as Quatre."


	3. Chapter 3

Masks  
By: Starlight-x  
Chapter 3

* * *

"Damn it." Obsidian eyes gazed balefully at the monitor. "Doesn't anyone realize that I'm attempting to keep away from outside contact?"

"Maybe they don't think you were actually serious when you said you were going to become a hermit for the next century."

"Meiran." Wufei turned away from his computer to glare at the slight girl leaning against the doorjamb.

"So what's got your ponytail in a twist?" Meiran ignored his glare and sauntered over to peer curiously at the monitor. "Ohh, she's cute." In the next moment she had a knife pressed up against his neck. "Something you're not telling me?"

Wufei ignored the blade that rested against his skin and leaned back in his chair. "Don't be absurd." He reached over and tapped a key. "Read."

Meiran slipped the knife back into it's sheath and leaned closer to the screen. After a moment she straightened and crossed her arms. "So Edwin finally got tired of immortality." She tilted her head to one side. "Are you going to teach her?"

"Has _everyone_ forgotten I'm taking a sabbatical?" Wufei grumbled. "No I'm not going to teach her." He reached for his phone. "I'll turn her over to the best person for the job right now."

"You'll owe him." Meiran taunted before pausing and chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip. "Or does he owe you? I always forget."

"His turn." A smile lifted one corner of Wufei's mouth.

_0000  
_

"This is just great." Dorothy frowned, tapping her lower lip with one perfectly manicured nail. Her search for personal and incriminating information on Quatre Winner had been rather more difficult then she had originally anticipated. All of her normal methods hadn't worked. The man was entirely too cautious, he didn't leave anything to chance. Dorothy turned back to her monitor. "Open files Q3 and Secure." The computer reacted to her voice and brought up the specified files. Dorothy eyed the photos displayed on the screen. The man didn't even have a large staff she could take advantage. One man, Asher Blake, seemed to handle most everything and was in charge of small group of loyal servants Quatre employed. The only other picture she had available was of a dark haired girl with large deep blue eyes. The enigmatic Winner's ward. Perhaps one or the other would yield the answers she wanted.

"Who should I start with then?" Dorothy tilted her head. "The yummy looking man or the pretty little girl?"

She propped her chin on her hand and eyed both pictures. "Mm, decisions, decisions."

_0000_

Perhaps this wasn't the best idea. Duo shifted uneasily in his chair. Even in the familiar environment of Catherine's restaurant he felt exposed. Quatre had seemingly left him alone, but the picture of that girl and him bothered him. _Hilde_. That was her name.

"_I promised to bring you back to her."_

Quatre had been serious when he'd said that. Duo sighed, propping his chin in his hands. His headache had become a constant pain. Dreams had started to plague him. The one that had visited him last night held familiarity.

_He slumped against the wall, slowly sinking to a sitting position. The ground was wet from the recent rain; he could feel it soaking into his pants. He ignored the damp. Various portions of his body had begun to throb as bruises began to make their presence known. A trickle of blood ran down from a cut on his face. Absently he wiped it away with one hand while he fumbled with the other for the cigarettes in his pocket. He located the crumpled carton and shook out a smoke. Clamping it between his lips he fished for his lighter, cursing softly when he was unable to locate it. _

_It must've fallen out in the fight. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. The soft click of a lighter grabbed his attention and he opened his eyes. _

"_Oh, you."_

_The lifeless greeting didn't phase the other man who proceeded to light his cigarette for him before returning the lighter to the breast pocket of his suit coat._

_Duo inhaled and then blew the smoke out his nose in a long sigh. As his nicotine craving receded his normal humor returned, albeit slowly. "You know, I never could figure out why you carry around a lighter when you never smoke." _

"_It's because you're always losing yours." There was the slightest lifting of the lips with the soft reply_

"_Three or four months ago I would've killed you if you appeared that suddenly around me." Duo removed his cigarette long enough to tap off the accumulated ash before returning it to his mouth. _

"_I know." A pause. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"_

"_Hell if I know." Duo gave a shrug._

"_It's not healthy Duo, you need to stop." _

"_Quit tempting fate, huh?" Duo flicked the butt of his cigarette away, watching bits of burning ash scatter as it hit the ground. "Don't think I can do that Quatre." He pushed himself to a standing position, wiping his hands across the seat of his pants before turning to look at the man standing beside him. Quatre's normally expressive blue eyes were shadowed. For a moment the two stared at each other without speaking. _

"_I see." Quatre looked away as he withdrew a pair of dark shades and slid them on. "You're going to kill yourself one of these days. Not that it's any of my business." There was more than a hint of frost in the blonde's voice as he turned to walk away, his footsteps inaudible on the cement. At the end of the alley he vanished into thin air._

"_I know, I know." Staving off irritation Duo pulled out another cigarette and began to search for his lighter again before remembering that he'd lost it. "Damn, the least you could've done was leave me your lighter." He let the unlit cigarette drop to the ground. "Just let me keep doing my thing for now, okay Quatre? Just for now." He pushed away from the wall feeling his muscles protest as he began to walk down the alley. "I'll give in soon enough."_

He'd woken from that dream and just lay there staring up at the water stains on his ceiling. After a bit he'd dragged himself out of bed and down to Catherine's place, expecting to see Quatre sitting at one of the small tables. The mysterious blonde hadn't been there. Duo settled himself at his favorite booth, ordered a coffee and waited. Several hours had passed and he felt his patience stretching thin.

Catherine came out of the kitchen to check on him.

"Have you seen him?"

"No," Catherine filled his cup with fresh coffee. "Sorry hon."

Duo let his breath out in a gusty sigh. "Seems stupid doesn't it? Ever since I gained consciousness down here I've been busy running from whoever I've thought's been behind me. But him, I haven't been able to get away from him. Now when I want to see him he doesn't show." He pulled the projector out of his pocket and flicked it on, staring at the now familiar picture. "I look happy."

"Yeah." Catherine's voice was soft. She pulled a chair around and sat down. "Maybe you shouldn't try so hard."

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean, trying to force yourself to remember. I don't think it's doing you any good."

"I don't know about that." Duo went silent. The fear he'd had ever since he woke up in her apartment hadn't disappeared. There was something big, something he should remember. It was coming and if he didn't remember soon it might be too late.

_0000_

"What a surprise, running into you here."

Hilde pulled back, staring at the blonde haired woman who gushed at her, one long fingered hand gripping her wrist tightly. "Pardon me, but I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

"Oh no dear, I don't think so." The woman's smile was dazzling with just the hint of satisfaction. "Hilde, correct?" She smiled again. "I've been dying to have a little chat with you."

"Ms Hilde, are you alright?" Hilde relaxed as she heard Asher behind her. He stepped in-between her and the blonde stranger, deftly extricating her from the woman's grasp as he did so. "Excuse me miss, but we are in a hurry." He bowed slightly to the woman and then began escorting Hilde away, his hand firmly on her elbow.

"Thank goodness." Hilde gave a sigh of relief.

"Hush." Asher let the word hiss out, his hand tightening warningly on her arm.

Hilde quieted down, allowing him to lead her to the car. Once in the vehicle Asher let out a deep breath and turned towards her. "You can talk now."

"Who was that woman?"

"Dorothy Catalonia." Asher started the car and then switched it over to automatic, allowing the computer take over.

"That writer? The one who makes tabloids look tame?" Hilde gave a small snort. "What did she want with me?"

"She's apparently targeting Master Winner for her next article. Perhaps she thought she'd be able to finagle some information out of you. More likely she thought to plant a listening device on you."

"A bug?" Hilde began patting herself down. "You were right." She pulled out a small electronic device and held it out for his inspection.

Asher took it from her and tossed it out the window. "I guess it's time to give you an anti-listening device."

Hilde shook her head. "Should we let Quatre know?"

"He probably already does. But I'll speak with him." Asher gave her a lopsided grin. "Why don't you and I finish the rest of the shopping and then catch a movie?"

"I'd rather go home."

Asher laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "Master Winner will bring him back."

"I know he will, but," Hilde looked away. "You didn't see Duo's eyes, he didn't know me at all."

"Master Winner will bring him back." Asher repeated. "He's never once broken a promise to you has he?"

"No." Hilde shook her head. "Not once."

"Then believe in him and believe in Duo." Asher gave another grin. "That kid is as stubborn as they come."

"Yeah, he is isn't he?" Hilde felt a smile lift the corners of her mouth.

"You finally smiled. That's much better." Asher said satisfied.

"Thanks Asher." Hilde took in a deep breath. "Well, I guess we should finish the shopping then."

_0000_

The phone call had been a surprise. Wufei's request even more so. Quatre sighed as he considered it. "You want me to take over teaching Edwin's protege?"

"I think that would make us about even."

"No, it wouldn't."

"Hm?"

"You want me to devote the next several years to ensuring our new immortal doesn't royally screw up, I think Wufei, that would more then cover my debt and place you squarely in the negative. After all Edwin requested you specifically." Quatre considered for a moment. "Of course if you would help me out with a few little problems I'm having at the moment I think that would even things between us considerably."

"What do you propose?" Wufei sounded wary.

"Don't worry, it's nothing that would require you to step outside your heavily guarded fortress." Quatre assured him relaxing back into his chair. "You of course probably already know about the problems I've been having with my ward's amnesiac boyfriend. Well, I'm also being hounded by the Queen of the Sharks herself, Dorothy Catalonia. Asher's got his hands full keeping Hilde taken care of. Trowa's doing his best to monitor Dorothy but I need an extra set of eyes. She's absolutely determined to uncover my dark secrets to the public view."

"How do you manage to get yourself into these scrapes? You're as bad as a new immortal sometimes." Wufei grumbled. "Don't worry, I'll help with what I can. But remember, we'll be even after this."

"I wouldn't dare forget it." Quatre assured him. He ended the call and sighed. "Time to go pick up Duo. He's coming home whether he likes it or not." He really couldn't risk leaving him out where Dorothy could possibly sniff him out. Quatre placed a hand against his right temple, massaging gently. This was turning into a bigger headache then he would've liked.

_0000  
_

Duo had given up seeing Quatre at all. The strange Elite had probably left, heading back to high society. He stood and stretched. Time for him to head out.

The door jingled open. Duo whirled around to see Quatre leaning against the door jamb. "There you are." The blonde Elite smiled wanly. "Sorry to seem so abrupt but I need you to come with me now Duo."

"What?" Duo gaped at him, thrown by the sudden demand. "Are you crazy? Why the hell should I go with you?"

"Because you essentially have no choice." Quatre walked carefully over to a table and sat down. "Don't make me press the issue Duo, I really don't have a lot of time to spare."

"YOU!"

Duo looked behind him to see Rashid standing in the doorway connecting to the kitchen. The large man was staring at Quatre. He pointed a large finger at the smaller man and began speaking in a language Duo didn't understand.

"Just what I didn't need right now." Quatre sighed and responded in the same language, his tone soothing, palms outstretched.

Rashid wasn't having any of it. His face hardened even further and he growled out a single word.

"I have no idea who you are or what your interest is in Duo." Catherine had appeared around Rashid, hands on her hips, head tilted as she considered Quatre. "But you won't be taking him away from here without his consent." She glanced up at Rashid briefly. "Besides, it seems my cook doesn't like you very much."

Quatre sighed again. "That's only to be expected miss." He turned his attention back to Rashid and spoke again. Duo heard the pleading and weariness in his voice.

"You do not belong." Rashid was unbending. "Leave now."

Quatre pushed himself up to a standing position. He stared down at his hands braced on the tabletop and his entire body trembled for a moment. Then he met Duo's gaze. There was something different about his eyes, Duo felt a slight shiver run down his spine.

"I have no more time to waste. If you die and break Hilde's heart I will make you wish you'd never been born." Then he turned and strode out of the restaurant.

Duo sank back into his chair, his legs suddenly gone weak. Rashid spat out a word and made a warding motion.

"Wow." Catherine shook her head slowly. "That was unusual." She turned a contemplative gaze on Rashid. "Why all the dislike? I've never seen you react to anyone like that before."

"He is anomalous." Rashid made the warding sign again. "He shouldn't exist." He turned his dark gaze on Duo, staring at him long enough to make Duo feel entirely uncomfortable before he turned away and headed back to the kitchen.

"Maybe I should've gone with him." Duo finally ventured, glancing over at Catherine.

The young woman shook her head, curls bouncing with the motion. "Don't second guess yourself Duo. If you thought you should stay, then stand behind your decision. Don't worry so much."

"If that was the right decision then why do I feel like my last hope for escape and safety just walked out the door?" Duo muttered too quietly for Catherine to catch.

_0000_

Treize Kushrenada, one of the most powerful men in the smuggling business or any other business for that matter smiled indulgently at the small red headed girl he held on his lap. She babbled on cheerily, holding up a picture drawn with childish abandon as she explained it thoroughly to him.

"Very nice Mariemaia." He leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"It's for you." She offered him the treasured drawing. He took it, giving her another kiss in return and glanced surreptitiously at his watch before setting her down gently.

As he stood up Leia entered the room, her burnished auburn hair pulled back by a simple clip.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked him quietly.

He paused to give her a kiss. "Yes, I have a meeting."

"Don't go Papa," Mariemaia came up beside him, tugging on his hand. "Please Papa."

"Sorry angel." Trieze picked his daughter up, hugging her close. "I'll see you again soon, I promise."

"Kiss Papa goodbye." Leia instructed her daughter. "And then go with Annie. It's time for you to go to bed."

Mariemaia did as she was told and then went with the nanny who'd been waiting silently in the doorway. "Come back soon Papa."

"I will," Trieze smiled after the little girl

"How soon will you be back?" Leia clutched Trieze's arm. "We both miss you."

Trieze gathered her in his arms, kissing her fully. When he finished her face was flushed and her eyes glistened. "Do you need anything?"

"Only you." Leia rested her head on his chest for a moment. "We'll be waiting for you."

"I'll try to stay longer next time." Trieze promised. He released her reluctantly and she stepped back equally unwilling.

"Be careful."

Trieze smiled as if the reminder were hardly necessary. "Don't worry." He handed her Mariemaia's drawing. "Here, put this with the others."

"Can't you take it with you?"

"I wouldn't want to lose something so precious." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "See you soon darling."

"Goodbye." She lifted her hand as she watched him leave. "Hurry back soon."

Trieze left the large townhouse and slipped into the car waiting for him at the curb. He sighed as the vehicle pulled away smoothly and leaned his head back against the seat. Reaching into his suit pocket he pulled out a small phone and dialed the first number in the phone's memory. The other line was picked up promptly.

"Hello love," Trieze felt a smile pull the corners of his mouth upwards. "No, I haven't forgotten about the dinner party tonight. I'm on my way right now." He laughed lightly. "Don't worry so much, I'm sure you'll be as ravishing as usual."

He listened for a moment silently.

"Ah, well, you know Dorothy, she does as she pleases." He reached up and smoothed his hair back. "I'm sure she'll show up at some point." He shook his head slightly even though the party on the other side couldn't see him. "I'll speak with her, I promise. Don't worry my Lady. It'll be perfect." He glanced down at his watch. "I'll be there in about half an hour."

Another silence.

"Alright love, see you soon." He shut the phone and shrugged out of his suit coat, reaching for the fresh suit that was hanging on one side of the car.

"James, did you send the flowers I requested?" Trieze asked as he calmly changed.

"Of course sir." His driver answered. "You also have a message from one of your men down at the docks. The new shipment is expected ahead of schedule."

"Well, that will complicate matters." Trieze straightened his tie and checked his appearance in a small mirror. "Let Otto know he'll have to handle it himself. I won't be able to get free this evening."

"Of course sir."

Trieze pulled on a pair of white gloves, fastening his cuff links with ease.

"Oh, and James?"

"Sir?"

"Have someone find out exactly what my cousin's been up to. Dorothy seems to be causing quite a stir lately."

"Certainly sir."

"Remember to be discreet."

"I'll take care of it myself sir."

"Thank you James." Trieze settled back and smiled. "Now let's head for that dinner party. After all I promised my wife I wouldn't be late."

"Of course sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Masks  
By: Starlight-x  
Chapter 4

* * *

The girl was of medium height with straight honey blonde hair pulled back into a careless braid. She was seated, hands clasped tightly between her knees, rocking back and forth slightly while she alternated between biting her lower lip and glancing around the room.

Quatre took a deep breath. "Oh Edwin, you were always such an idiot." The poor girl looked like she didn't know what had hit her. He considered what her reaction would've been to Wufei and shook his head. Not that the other man wouldn't have been an excellent teacher, he was just sometimes lacking in the expressive compassion department. Clearing away any lingering emotion from his face he approached his new responsibility. "Relena? Relena Darlian?"

She glanced up, standing as he approached. "Are you Wufei?"

"No," Quatre spoke gently. "My name is Quatre Winner; I'm the one who'll be helping you adjust."

"I don't understand." Relena twisted her fingers together. Quatre could see the shadows under her eyes. "Edwin said something about meeting a Wufei, that he would explain everything before he, before he–" Her voice trailed off and she sat down heavily.

"I'm going to explain everything that's happening to you." Quatre sat down next to her and placed one hand soothingly on her arm. "It's going to be okay."

"I don't understand." Relena had begun to worry the end of her braid with her fingers. "One minute he was standing there telling me he was going to give me the greatest gift he could give anyone and the next he was just _gone_ and nobody seemed to remember he ever existed and it's been seven days and I can't sleep because whenever I close my eyes I see things, memories I guess, of things that I shouldn't know about but they're there in my head and I'm just so tired…"

"It'll be okay." Quatre soothed, interrupting what looked to be an endless sentence. "I think I can help with all of it but especially the sleeping part." He gripped her by the elbow and helped her to her feet.

She followed along quietly although she had resumed biting her lip. Quatre got her situated in the car and slid in beside her.

"Where are we going?" Relena's grip on his coat sleeve was tight. She glanced to the side and jerked slightly. "Who's he?"

"This is my friend Trowa, he's going help you sleep." Quatre patted her hand reassuringly. He nodded at his guard.

"Don't be afraid." Trowa reached forward and touched her temples with both hands. Relena gasped, eyes widening.

"It's gone. I don't hear them anymore…"

"Sleep." Quatre patted her hand again. "We'll talk more when you've rested."

The girl's eyes closed, her breathing already becoming rhythmic.

"Poor thing." Quatre eased her into a comfortable position. "I always knew Edwin was kind of a flake, I just didn't realize he'd degraded this far."

"He could've handled this better." Trowa agreed.

"He most certainly could've done that." Quatre sighed. "Seven days with all that clutter in her head, it's amazing she hasn't gone insane."

"Well, at least you know partly why Edwin chose her, she's mentally strong."

"I wonder if he managed to contact anyone other than Wufei."

"That depends on his mental state. He always admired Wufei, so of course he would remember to contact him about his protégé, but you'll probably want to make the other calls yourself."

"Of course." Quatre shook his head dolefully. "Thinking about it I'm surprised he even bothered with a successor." He turned his attention to the girl sleeping next to him. "It'll be interesting getting to know her." He looked over at the other man. "I hope you don't mind helping her out for a bit."

"As long as it's temporary I can manage." Trowa answered honestly. "Thankfully Edwin wasn't as old as you. Still combined with yours the sheer volume of memory and knowledge is difficult to contain. She'll need to find her guardian as soon as possible."

"So much to do." Quatre gave a sigh. He gave his guardian a look. "How long will she sleep do you think?"

"I'll try to keep her under as long as possible."

"She needs time to recuperate, but she'll also need to learn as quickly as she can." Quatre sighed.

"NO, that combination will cause an explosion!" Relena suddenly jerked forward on the seat. She blinked for a moment and looked back and forth wildly.

"Relena," Quatre soothed and she focused on his face.

"That wasn't me, I don't know about any explosion." She moaned, putting both hands to her head. "Just let me sleep."

"We're going to try." Quatre assured her, settling her back again. He looked over at Trowa. "Concentrate on her. Don't worry about suppressing me for now. I can handle it."His guardian gave a nod and once again touched Relena's temples. The girl relaxed back into sleep.

"Head home." Quatre gave a sigh. He closed his eyes, handling the over abundance of memories as Trowa released them.

_0000_

He'd felt like he'd been followed for a while. Duo hunched his shoulders and resisted the urge to glance behind him, instead he took an abrupt turn down an alley, halting several feet inside. "I know you're back there. Why don't you come out and play?"

He turned to see several men enter the alley behind him. "Why've you been following me?"

They continued their approach, silently.

"Don't want to talk huh?" Duo shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "I guess asking you nicely to leave me alone won't work."

One of the men pulled out a knife.

"Nah, didn't think so." Duo sighed. "Well, let's get this over with."

_0000_

It had been a quiet morning. That all changed with Duo stumbled into the diner through the back door. He was covered in blood, his left eye already starting to swell shut.

"Duo? What in the world happened to you?" Jin hurried over to assist the other man to a seat.

"The people I've been running from finally caught up with me." Duo winced as Jin applied pressure to the nasty gash on his head. "There's nothing like a good fight to clear your head."

"Or break it. Here, hold this." Jin moved to bandage some of Duo's other wounds once Duo was holding the cloth to his head.

"You know, I wonder if he knew they were coming." Duo leaned back.

"Who?" Jin poured a liberal dose of antiseptic over another cut.

"OUCH. That hurt." Duo glared at Jin. "That elite, what's his name, Quatre."

"Ah, your mysterious friend." Jin finished his bandaging job and turned back to Duo's head. "Some of these cuts probably should be stitched."

"I'm not going to any doctor." Duo waved him off. "And I'm thinking he just might be that. A friend I mean."

"Hey Jin, where–" Catherine froze as she saw Duo. The swinging door she'd come through nearly hit her on the back of the head. She reached back absently and saved herself. "Duo, what have you done to yourself?"

"Hey Cathy," Duo gave a small wave.

She hurried over to where he was sitting. "You do realize that I'm going to have to sanitize this entire room now?"

"Sorry." Duo had the grace to wince. "I didn't really think I should come in the front. Didn't want to scare away any customers."

"Idiot." Catherine inspected his face, grimaced at the black eye and blood. "Thankfully we're not open yet. So what happened?"

"A not so friendly surprise party." Duo pushed up off his seat. "The real reason I came here is because I was hoping Jin might be able to find out where that Quatre guy lives."

"You're going to him?" Catherine frowned. "That doesn't seem like you Duo."

"Yeah, I hate it. But after what happened today I don't think I have much of a choice; I was damn lucky to get out of this fight today without getting injured worse. Whoever hired those thugs must be someone big and I got the feeling the only way I'm going to stay alive long enough to figure this all out is for me to be under an Elite's protection. Besides, I don't want to get you guys in trouble and if I stay here you'll get mixed up in it."

"Idiot." Catherine reached out and carefully ruffled his hair. "We're already involved. We have been since Jin found you and patched you up the first time."

"So, do you think you can find out for me?"

"Sure, but it might take a little time." Jin rinsed his hands at the sink. "Getting information about the Elites isn't as easy as it might seem. Most of my regular methods would raise red flags and information brokers generally don't like getting noticed."

"Thanks, I'll owe you." Duo stood up, grimaced and sat back down. "Think I might rest for a little bit. Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair in no time."

The back door swung open and Rashid entered. He took in the trio and crossed his arms over his chest a frown settling heavily on his face.

"Sorry Rashid, looks like we won't be opening today." Catherine smiled apologetically at him. "I would've tried to call you but I only just walked in a moment ago."

Rashid eyed Duo. "Was it that man?"

"The Elite? No." Duo shook his head. "Why do you dislike him so much?"

"My people call them the cursed ones. They do not belong in the natural order of this world. All life moves in a set pattern, but they exist outside of that pattern." Rashid's frown grew more pronounced. "That is all I can tell you."

"Cursed or not I really have to find him again." Duo shrugged, a half smile on his face.

"You are going to him?"

"I don't think I have much choice. He seems to know something of me and I believe he can back up whatever he says. Besides, there's something else–" Duo stopped abruptly and shoved his left hand into his jacket pocket, fisting it around the projector he carried there.

"That girl huh?" Catherine leaned down to peer into his face. "I think someone has a crush." Her voice took on a teasing note.

"Do not." Duo protested, his cheeks coloring slightly. "Just curious, I want to know who I was and why they know me. That's all, simple really."

"If you say so." Catherine grinned down at him.

"Well, since we're not going to be open today I'll work on getting that information for you as quickly as I can." Jin paused by Catherine to press a kiss to her cheek. "I might be out late tonight. Don't wait up."

"Be careful."

"If you wish to find the cursed one, then I will escort you to where he currently resides."

Rashid's statement drew everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about? You know where he is?" Duo leaned forward.

"We always know where the cursed ones are." Rashid turned away. He glanced back over his shoulder. "If you choose this then be warned, any dealings you have with one of his kind will always end in regret for you."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Maybe I'll be lucky." Duo stood up and moved to stand next to Rashid. "I hate the idea almost as much as you seem to, but I don't want to cause anymore trouble for those two." He waved a hand back at Catherine and Jin. "You three have been good to me and there's no way I want anything bad to happen to you. I think it'd be better if whoever wants me dead ends up on his doorstep instead of yours."

"I see." Rashid stared down at Duo for a long moment before nodding briefly. "Very well, I'll take you to him."

"How are you going to enter the Upper Levels? Do you need papers?" Jin asked.

"No." Rashid headed for the door. "I will make preparations. Be ready by the time I return this evening."

"Count on it." Duo gave him a thumbs up, holding the pose until the door shut behind Rashid. Afterwards he sank back down and sighed.

"Since you have some time before you leave I think you'll have enough time to visit a doctor and get those injuries properly cared for. Jin's quite good at what he does but I suspect you have a couple that require stitches don't you?"

"You really are phenomenal Cathy." Jin grinned charmingly at his girlfriend. "I'll leave Duo in your capable hands and I'll head out then."

"Be careful."

"You too."

Catherine turned her full attention on Duo. "Now, let's head over to see your old friend, Doctor Po."

"You may call her an old friend, but I don't remember meeting her."

"No, you were generally unconscious whenever she tended to you. I'm sure she'll enjoy this visit as a matter of course, especially since you'll be able to respond."

"Great. I'm thrilled for her." Duo grumbled. "Well, let's get it over with."

_0000_

"No, stop!"

Noin came out of a sound sleep abruptly. Her dreams had turned from pleasantly forgettable to a rampant nightmare filled with blood and fire that clawed at the edges of her memory. Sliding out of bed she grabbed a light robe and belted it around her middle before padding out of the room. "Zechs?"

There was no answer and Noin frowned. Peering into the living area she saw her silver haired companion seated before the computer, staring at something on the screen. She came up behind him, sliding her arms around his shoulders in a light hug. "What's wrong?"

He didn't react to her presence except to lean back against her slightly. "We got a message from Quatre. Edwin transferred his power. Obviously he made quite a mess of it."

Noin frowned as she gazed at the screen. "I should've kept better track of him," She read the remainder of Quatre's message and her frown deepened. "Poor girl. What a way to begin immortality. What's her name?"

Zechs silently pointed and Noin squinted at the name for a moment.

"Relena Darlian." Noin pulled back to look at Zechs. "Oh," She lightly hopped over the back of the couch, settling into the cushion next to him. "Picture?"

He opened the file and they both watched as the photo of the girl displayed. Noin sucked in a breath. "She looks exactly like her, oh Zechs."

He nodded. "I did some research, apparently a Peacecraft married into the Darlian family. Relena was passed down as a family name. I even found a few Milliardo's as well."

Noin pulled her guardian close. "Do you want to meet her?"

"Not quite yet." Zechs relaxed in her arms. "She needs time to adjust." He picked up her right hand and pressed a tender kiss to the palm. "Besides I've been Zechs Merquise for several lifetimes longer then I ever was Milliardo Peacecraft."

"You'll always be my bright prince." Noin stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. "But if that's what you want then I'll wait before I introduce myself."

"So, what woke you up? Another nightmare?"

Noin continued running her hand over Zechs' hair, letting the strands slip through her slim fingers.

"Uh–huh. Somewhere out in this vast world there's an immortal contemplating something particularly nasty."

"Do you know who yet?"

"No. They haven't done more then consider it."

Zechs kissed Noin's hand again. "Maybe you and I should go on a little trip, remind the rest that you're still around."

"It's been so nice here." Noin sighed. "But maybe I have been silent long enough."

"It _has_ been nice." Zechs shifted in her embrace so he could lightly touch her lips with his own. "I'll follow wherever my lady commands me."

"Well," Noin gave a satisfied smile. "Isn't that nice to know."

_0000_

The door to Cala's shop opened, shaking the small bell that warned her of a customer's approach. "Welcome, I'll be right with you."

"Take your time, it's just me."

Cala looked up to see Dorothy. "What are you doing here? I didn't miss meeting you for lunch again did I?"

"No, nothing for you to worry about. I'm here to commission a dress."

"Oh." Cala eyed her for moment. "You must have quite the dinner party planned. The last time you had me specifically design a dress was when you were angling for the editor to give you your own column."

"Nothing like that this time." Dorothy pulled her sunglasses off her face. "Actually, this is more important. I must look absolutely stunning and perhaps a trifle overwhelming. I need your best work."

"My goodness." Cala worried her bottom lip. "So who are you meeting with? The President? Or maybe you snagged an actual interview with Quatre Winner?"

"I wish." Dorothy sighed. "Actually Cala dear, I've been invited to a dinner party with my esteemed cousin and his lovely wife. I have been informed that I am not allowed to miss this festive evening of familial warmth and cordiality, by my Grandfather no less."

"Ah." Cala gave a wise nod. "Which cousin?"

"He's not the problem. I can manage him all right, it's his wife. I can't stand the woman and I'm positive she hates me just as desperately. But she is quite proper and won't show it. So we duel with our dresses. So far we've been evenly matched. But I want something this time that'll surpass anything she'll come up with."

"Do you have something specific in mind?"

"Not at all. You design to your heart's content." Dorothy gave an absent wave of her hand as she examined a lacy black top.

"When do you need this dress anyway?"

"Early next week. Tuesday evening to be exact."

"Dorothy! That only gives me nine days." Cala complained. "I'm not a miracle worker."

"I'm positive you'll be able to manage it." Dorothy responded casually.

"Oh, I'll manage it all right, but I won't guarantee you flawless success in your competition. You would've had better luck giving me more time."

"I came here as soon as I received the invite. You have the same timetable as me." Dorothy answered placidly. "I told you my cousin's wife hates me."

"I'll do my best." Cala calmed down slightly at Dorothy's admission. "But I still won't guarantee you anything."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not." Dorothy leaned over and ruffled Cala's hair lightly. "Thanks a million."

"Don't say that until after you see the dress."

"I have absolute confidence in you."

"Yes, well, we'll see." Cala motioned impatiently at her. "Go on and leave. I have a lot to do especially if I have only nine days to work."

"Alright then." Dorothy turned to go. "Call me when it's finished."

"Go or I'll design you a dress made out of a burlap sack."

"I'm sure it would be the talk of the town." Dorothy laughed. "Ciao darling."

"You're incorrigible." Cala shook her head in despair as the bell jingled behind her departing friend. "Might as well get to it. As they used to say, time waits for no man or woman and I have a lot to do."

_0000_

Otto shifted uncomfortably, resisting the urge to check the time again. He was nervous and when he got nervous he had the embarrassing tendency to talk out loud to himself. "I really hate dealing with this guy. I don't know why Mr. Kushrenada even bothers with him."

"Sorry I'm such a bother."

Otto visibly jumped, spinning around to see the man he'd been waiting for standing behind him.

"Didn't mean to be late. Traffic was unbelievable." The other man continued, stepping out of the shadows. He wore a hoodie pulled forward and hid his eyes behind a pair of sunglasses.

Otto suppressed a shudder. The man moved with a loose, easy grace, reminiscent of a large hunting cat. Every time he was around him he came away grateful to be alive. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have…" He paused, cleared his throat while falling back onto procedure. "Mr. Kushrenada regrets he was unable to meet with you. He sent the payment with me." He pulled out a briefcase and slid it onto the table, lifting the lid to expose the contents. Direct depositing the money would be easier but this contact always insisted on cash. Damned old fashioned.

The man moved closer and gave the money a cursory glance. He dropped a set of keys on the table. "Your goods are in the truck outside." He shut the briefcase lid with a snap, picking it up easily.

Otto palmed the keys and followed the man outside to the truck, an old tractor trailer model. He checked the contents and nodded to show the other man they were done.

"Tell Mr. Kushrenada he knows where to contact me should he want to do business again. Oh, just a tip, but next time make sure you're alone before you complain, it's a bit more professional."

Otto let out a shaking breath as the man disappeared. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest and he sank back against the truck. "Damn I really hate that man."


	5. Chapter 5

Masks  
By: Starlight-x  
Chapter 5

* * *

There wasn't a loud clutter in her head anymore. That was the first thing Relena noticed when she drowsed back to consciousness. It was muted, like very faint background noise. If she concentrated on it she could discern individual memories instead of a constant barrage running rampant through her head. Plus if she wanted she could also very easily ignore it. She opened her eyes, blinking sleepily. The second thing she noticed was the strangeness of the room she was lying in.

"You're awake."

Relena turned her head, feeling like she was moving through molasses. A slender girl with short black hair and the deepest blue eyes she'd ever seen in her life was staring curiously at her; and she'd seen a lot of blue eyes. Relena frowned, no, that thought hadn't been hers. She'd never particularly noticed anybody's eye color before.

"Hey, you okay?"

She turned back to the strange girl. "Who are you?" Her gaze moved over the room as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Where am I?"

"Me? I'm Hilde and right now you're in the house of my guardian Quatre Winner." She leaned forward, eyeing Relena thoroughly. "So, where did he pick you up from?"

"He didn't pick me up anywhere, at least, I don't think he did." Relena could feel her forehead crease as she struggled to remember how exactly she'd managed to get in this situation. The last few days were a complete haze. "I can't seem to remember. How long have I been here?"

"It's been about a day and a half since Quatre brought you here. You've been sleeping the entire time." Hilde leaned forward, elbows on her knees, propping her chin on her hands. "Don't worry about it. Quatre's a really nice guy. I think rescuing people is kinda a hobby for him. He took me in when I was around seven."

"How old are you now?"

"Eighteen." Hilde gave a sigh. "I've been with him for eleven years. I was really lucky that he found me."

Relena frowned, a vague flash of blonde hair, baby blue eyes and an extraordinarily young visage drifted across her memory. "How old is he?"

"Dunno." Hilde shrugged. "Don't really care either. He's been better to me than most people and he didn't have any reason to be."

"Interrogating our guest, Hilde?"

Both girls turned to see a man enter the room. "Of course not Asher." Hilde stood and stretched. "Just making conversation."

Relena quietly assessed the newcomer. The word average seemed made for him. A slender figure, sandy brown hair that was thinning slightly, hazel eyes half hidden behind a pair of glasses. He met her stare easily and smiled. That simple lifting of his lips transformed his entire face from average to something else entirely.

"Good to see you're awake Miss." He moved closer. "I had a feeling you would be up soon and I thought you might be hungry."

Relena's gaze dropped to the tray he was carrying. At the same time a delicious smell wafted tantalizingly over to her. In response her stomach rumbled.

Asher's smile widened. "It appears I was right." He set the tray down on a table to the side and pulled out a small wooden bed tray that he settled over Relena's legs before fetching the food and arranging it in front of her. "Be careful, it might still be a bit hot."

Relena was already absorbed in filling her stomach.

"Should I tell Quatre she's awake?" Hilde asked.

"He's a little busy right now." Asher gave a wry smile. "I brought your lunch too. Why don't you keep Miss Relena company for just a little longer."

_0000_

"I don't think so."

"It is our right."

Quatre shook his head, his lips thinning in exasperation. "She still has much to learn before she is ready to be exposed to you. She's like a newborn fledgling, very delicate and confused. I refuse to allow you to frighten her more then she already is."

"Has she not accepted the _gift?_" Rashid's mouth twisted on the last word.

"No, she has not." Quatre didn't budge. "But then I haven't had time to explain to her what has been happening to her. She's not ready. Until she is mentally stable I won't allow anyone to cause her stress."

"Uh…"

Both men paused, glancing at the third member to their conversation.

"Hell if I know what's going on, but I don't exactly feel right just standing out here. It's giving me the heebie jeebies." Duo shifted uncomfortably.

"You're right." Quatre sighed before turning back to Rashid. "I will grant you all the rights accorded to your clan when she has become acclimated to what has been given her. I will of course also grant her the right to refuse if she so desires."

"I will be back." Rashid turned away without another glance at either of the men.

"Well Duo, you might as well come in." Quatre gave a wan smile. "Can't say I was really expecting you so soon. I thought you'd be stubborn for at least a few more weeks."

"Why doesn't that sound complimentary?" Duo muttered, following Quatre into the building.

"Because it's not. Your stubbornness is most distressing at times Duo." A new voice interjected.

"Ah Asher," Quatre smiled at the man. "I didn't even have to call."

"The girls are bonding."

"Should I be worried?"

"Probably." Asher turned toward Duo. "And you, if I weren't under strict orders not to cause Master Quatre anymore stress I would hit you so hard you'd see stars into next week."

"Asher!"

"Beg pardon Master." Asher gave a slight bow and glared again at Duo. "If you've come back with more trouble I _will_ give you a sound thrashing, promise or no promise."

Quatre glanced over at Duo to see him staring at Asher, slack-jawed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to him again."

"Again, yes again." Asher shook his head. "Well, come along young troublemaker, I'll reintroduce you to your old quarters."

"Old quarters, but…" Duo gestured toward Quatre. "I wanted to talk to him."

"It'll wait." Asher was implacable. "Right now the Master has more to deal with then just you. Besides, you might want to clean up a bit before Hilde sees you."

"Oh, yeah, that girl." Duo muttered.

Asher paused and turned to face him, shaking his head slightly. "I really am going to have to hit you when you get your memory back."

"After I get my memory back?"

"That way you would at least know _why_ I was hitting you."

"Oh." Duo was quiet for a moment. "If I get my memory back I just might let you."

Quatre watched them disappear the rest of the way down the hall before heading upstairs to Relena's room.

_0000_

Trieze headed up the elevator to his private apartment. It was separate from both the residence he had with his wife and the townhouse his mistress lived in. It was simply his, secure and private. Nonetheless he wasn't surprised when he flicked on the light to find Dorothy sitting in his favorite chair sipping nonchalantly from a glass of wine, the open bottle and another glass on a small table next to her. "Hello cousin." She lifted her glass in a salute. "Time for a glass of wine?"

Trieze set his briefcase down, keeping it a safe distance from Dorothy. He slipped out of his coat and loosened his tie. "Making yourself at home I see." He picked up the bottle, glancing at the year and shook his head before pouring himself a glass. He moved to the couch taking the bottle with him and slumped down onto it, exhaling a loud sigh. "What do you want?"

"Someone's grumpy." Dorothy swirled her glass, keeping her gaze on the liquid inside. "Did your wife find out about your mistress and bastard at last?" She glanced at him coyly through her eyelashes.

"Don't be crude." Trieze chided lightly, taking a sip from his glass. "And you know she hasn't, just as I haven't found out about her little dalliances."

"You've got to be joking." Dorothy gave a laugh. "Une would never cheat on you."

"She _is _extraordinarily devoted." Trieze agreed. "But that really doesn't mean anything." He sighed and stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankles. "Why are you here Dorothy?"

"I have to have a reason to visit my favorite cousin?" Dorothy uncurled, reaching out one bare foot to run her big toe over the edge of Trieze's briefcase. "How do you know this isn't simply a visit because I miss seeing you?"

"We both know that's a lot of BS." Trieze watched her movements while swallowing the last of his wine.

"Now who's being crude?" Dorothy sat up abruptly, sloshing the wine nearly over the rim of her glass. She set it down on the table next to her. "Very well, I'm here to see about an information exchange."

"I see." Treize set his empty glass down and stretched his arms out along the back of the couch. "Am I to assume you opened that bottle of wine simply to annoy me then?"

"You _are_ good." Dorothy complemented him. "Is it any wonder that you're the only relative besides Grandfather that I even manage to get along with?"

"Dorothy." Trieze lifted one eyebrow at her.

"All right, all right." Dorothy huffed. "You are unusually impatient tonight."

"Might have something to do with the fact I wasn't expecting company and I have a lot of work to complete." Trieze leaned forward, collected the wine bottle and poured himself another glass. "Now, what's on your mind?"

Dorothy glanced curiously at his briefcase.

Trieze chuckled. "You know better little cousin." He wagged a forefinger in her direction, shaking his head slightly.

Dorothy shrugged slightly. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"I'm not about to change the rules for you cousin." Trieze ran his thumb lazily around the rim of his glass.

"Even though you've been investigating me?"

"Investigating?" Trieze let loose a full blown laugh. "Don't insult me Dorothy. I simply looked to see who your next target was. You've been causing a minor upheaval in the family with all your running around. Une even complained."

"I know, Grandfather took me aside and ordered me to go to her next dinner party." Dorothy flicked her middle finger idly against her glass.

"So, Quatre Winner. Quite a large fish you're attempting to hook this time."

"Ah-ah." This time it was Dorothy's turn to shake her forefinger at her cousin. "You know I can't change the rules for you cousin."

Trieze smirked at her. "I'll be most interested to read what you come up with."

"I know." Dorothy smiled contentedly. She rose and stretched luxuriously. "I suppose I shouldn't outstay my welcome."

"What about your information exchange?"

Dorothy stepped easily into her shoes. "I think we both learned what we needed to." She bent down and planted a light kiss on Trieze's cheek. "Don't let Une find out about your affair. I think she'd kill you."

"Let me worry about that. You watch out for yourself. Try not to rock the boat too hard for a bit." Trieze smiled easily at her.

"Ta-ta." Dorothy gave a wave as she left.

_0000_

"So, I don't have to accept it."

"No," Quatre glanced back to where Relena sat still in the bed, her hands were folded and she watched him.

"What happens to all the-the memories if I refuse them?"

"They'll disappear. You won't remember anything other then personal remembrances. Anything that has to do with immortals will vanish."

"I see."

"Take as much time to think over your decision as you need." Quatre kept his voice gentle. "We will honor your decision, whatever you decide."

"We?"

"All immortals."

"Will I have to bear all these memories by myself if I choose to keep them?"

"When you become used to the entirety of them it won't seem so bad, but you will be able to find your guardian. They'll help suppress your memories as well as protect you when needed."

"I see." Relena glanced down at her folded hands.

"I'll be back later to hear your decision." Quatre touched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Mm-hmm."

Quatre moved toward the door.

"Um, Quatre?"

"Yes?"Quatre paused, turning back to look at her.

"Thank you. You've been very kind to me." Relena shifted under the covers. "And thank your friend for me too. It was wonderful being able to sleep again."

"No problem." Quatre smiled again. "You take your time and let me know whatever you decide." He shut the door behind him and turned to see Hilde standing a little ways down the hall.

Quatre folded his arms as he considered her. "Something you need?"

Hilde shook her head silently. "Who is she?"

"Someone who needed my help." Quatre smiled then, crossing the distance between them in a few strides. "I haven't forgotten about Duo. I wanted to give things time to settle around here before I told you. He actually brought himself home."

"He remembers?" Her eyes lit up.

"No, I'm sorry Hilde." Quatre reached out and gripped her upper arms reassuringly. "I think you may have to help him with that part. Asher took him to his room." He pulled her close for a quick hug, carefully ignoring the way she blinked her eyes against an onslaught of tears. "Why don't you go see him. He won't hurt you, he's already been warned."

"Hope you didn't scare him too bad." Hilde wiped unobtrusively at her eyes, erasing any evidence of her near cry.

"Me? Scare him? Hilde you should know better." Quatre leaned forward and kissed her fondly on the forehead. "Nothing scares that boy, although at times I wish I could. Go on sweetheart and knock some sense into that thick skulled boyfriend of yours. If you need any help I'm sure Asher would be more than happy to oblige."

"I think I can manage."

"Very well." Quatre released her and took a step back. "Go on then."

He watched as she hurried off.

_0000_

Duo lay on his back, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He was in, as Asher put it, "Your old room." He'd explored of course, opening drawers and rummaging through the closet. None of the clothes or other personal effects jogged any type of memory. It was all so hazy, almost as if they were hidden behind a thick curtain and if he could only find the opening he would be alright.

A timid knock on the door captured his attention. He pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"It's open."

The door crept open and then _she_ was peering hesitantly into the room. Her gaze drifted about before coming to rest on him. The girl from the projector. _Hilde_, his mind supplied firmly.

"If I'm disturbing you I can go away."

"Nah, it's okay." Duo frowned as she cautiously entered the room before he remembered he'd threatened to kill her the last time he'd seen her. He fought an urge to apologize, instead watching as Hilde sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed, keeping some distance between them.

"So, um, does any of this look familiar?" Hilde gestured at the room.

"Not really." Duo returned to his original position, laying back on the bed. He glanced at her through lowered lashes. She was biting her lip, staring down at her hands. Her presence agitated him, like an itch in his mind he couldn't scratch.

"So, why did you come back?"

The question startled him somewhat. He considered, staring up at the ceiling.

"I mean, if you didn't remember anything there really wasn't any reason for you to come back here." Hilde continued when he didn't speak.

"Yeah." He agreed. The truth seemed a little harsh and he found himself not wanting to tell her. The words came out anyway. "It was getting too dangerous around me. I didn't want my friends in the Lower side to get hurt."

"I see."

Duo glanced over at her again. She was looking away from him. She took a deep breath, glancing briefly at him, a smile trembling on her lips.

"That's just like you, always looking out for those around you, just like Quatre."

"Quatre?" Duo shot upright. "What the-? I'm nothing like him. He's an Upper and I'm…." His voice trailed off as the blankness of his memory came into play.

"Like me." Hilde nodded once at him and stood up. "He found you just like he found me. 'Course you were a lot older than I was and rather set in your ways." She smiled again, reaching out to tug gently at his braid.

Duo let her, stunned at her words.

"Don't believe me do you?" Hilde moved to the closet and stretched, feeling around on the top shelf before coming back with a small locked box. "This may help. You always kept this secret, wouldn't let anyone see what you kept in it. Not even me." She shook her head at Duo's suspicious look. "No, I haven't looked, I don't know what's in here. But maybe it'll help you to remember who you were originally."

She set it in his lap. Duo felt her lips brush his cheek lightly. "Hurry up and remember Duo. I'm still waiting for you to come back home."

Duo clutched the box, watching as Hilde silently left his room, closing the door gently behind her. She was upset. Whenever something was wrong instead of slamming the door shut Hilde would always shut the door as if it was made of glass-

Duo grimaced as the rest of his thought fled. Glancing down at the box in his lap he lifted it up and shook it.

Nothing rattled inside.

"Probably empty." Unimpressed he set it aside and flopped back onto the bed again. He needed a smoke. With all that had gone on he hadn't even really had an opportunity to speak with the one person he came to see, Quatre.

"Well, lying in here isn't going to get me anywhere. If I haven't remembered anything yet I doubt the contents of that box are going to help." Standing up he set the box carefully back on the top shelf of the closet. Maybe later he would drag up enough curiosity to open it and see what his former self treasured so dearly. For now he was going to find that elusive Upper. He shut the door firmly behind him as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Masks  
By: Starlight-x  
Chapter 6

* * *

She was late.

Dorothy pulled up to her cousin's residence and smiled to herself. Oh, she wasn't late enough to anger Grandfather, but tardiness of any kind, no matter how small irked Une to no end. To top it all off Cala had outdone herself on the dress. Dorothy smiled winningly at the servant who opened the door for her, slipping off her coat and handing it to him, watching as his eyes flicked over her lightening fast before he turned away. Her smile settled into the corners of her mouth. Une ruled her household with sharp efficiency. Servants were not permitted wandering eyes, especially in regards to guests. That one had broken that iron clad rule was testament to Cala's skill. Dorothy smoothed one hand lightly over the fabric. The color itself was a far cry from her usual black gowns. This time Cala had chosen a light blue that perfectly complemented her complexion and hair. The design of the dress gave the appearance of revealing more then it actually did. Dorothy had found it rather more modest then most of Cala's designs.

"If I wear this out anywhere I'm positive I'll start a trend. As it is I'll settle for just seeing Une's face when she notices." Dorothy's smile turned positively gleeful.

"Dorothy, my dear, you've arrived."

"Grandfather." Dorothy held out her hands to the older gentleman, letting him clasp them and pull her closer.

"You look very pretty tonight. That color suits you."

"Thank you Grandfather." Dorothy pressed a light kiss to the old man's cheek.

"Don't go stirring up any trouble tonight my dear." The old man whispered as he released her hands.

"I'll do my best Grandfather." Dorothy blew him an air kiss as she turned away, scanning the small crowd.

The dinner party guests seemed to mostly consist of family members and close acquaintances of the family.

"I'm so glad you could join us this evening."

"Une," Dorothy turned and greeted her cousin's wife with a practiced smile. "You look absolutely stunning tonight."

"Oh, no." Une gave a wave of one of her gloved hands. "I couldn't even begin to compare to you. That dress is perfectly lovely."

"Why thank you. I'll tell my designer you thought so."

"Very well. Pardon me Dorothy, I really must go and mingle."

"Of course, don't let me keep you from your duties." Dorothy watched Une sweep away.

"I would beg you not to ruffle my wife's feathers this evening but I'm afraid I'm already too late." Trieze came up beside her and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek in greeting.

"Une is so easy to rile." Dorothy sighed in satisfaction.

"I was afraid this would happen." Trieze shook his head slowly. "Try not to upset her anymore this evening. She's had such a short temper lately."

"I wonder why that could be?"

"If anymore servants quit I'm not sure we'll be able to replace them all."

"Tsk, tsk. Such a shame." Dorothy tugged lightly on Treize's lapel. "Are you absolutely certain she hasn't found out?"

"Behave." Trieze reprimanded her sternly, removing her hand from his dinner jacket.

"But where's the fun in that?" Dorothy pouted prettily.

Trieze just shook his head at her as he turned away to greet another guest.

"And when can we expect your next expose Miss Dorothy?"

"Mr. Rockefeller," Dorothy eyed the young man in front of her, her public smile coming easily.

He winced visibly. "Not Mr. Rockefeller, that's my father. Please just call me Tom."

"Tom, short for Thomas?"

"No, simply Tom."

"How plebeian of your parents."

"Yes quite." He agreed with her, not rising at all at her slight jab.

Dorothy frowned inwardly as she considered him. Tom Rockefeller wasn't a man familiar to her at all. Her train of though was interrupted as he spoke.

"But back to my original question, when can we expect your next article? I find them to be quite fascinating reads. There's nothing quite like finding out other people's failings to make one feel extraordinarily superior."

"I wonder if you would be quite so eager if you were the subject of my next story." Dorothy plucked a glass off the tray of a passing servant.

"I would consider myself quite honored to have caught the eye of such a beautiful woman." He bowed slightly but not before Dorothy thought she caught a glimpse of something dangerous flash through his eyes.

"Not to worry Tom," She stressed his name slightly. "I have my sights set on other prey. Of course I couldn't let you know anything more then that. It would spoil the surprise."

"Of course." Tom smiled, an affable look settling on his face.

_Well, maybe this evening wouldn't be so bad._

_0000_

Cala sighed as she rubbed at her head. For the past couple nights she'd been focused on finishing Dorothy's dress and what little sleep she'd had had left her feeling muzzy and not quite as aware as she would've liked.

"The dress was a triumph. You my dear are an absolute clothing _genius_." Dorothy had been raving almost non stop since she'd come in.

Cala had managed to get through the conversation by nodding every once in a while and managing to keep an interested expression on her face. It was tough with her mind trying to wander off on these weird tangents.

"Hey, are you feeling alright Cala?" Dorothy was staring at her, hints of concern in her pale blue eyes.

"I think I'm just overtired from all the work I put into your dress." Cala waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh, going for the guilty angle are you? Don't worry darling, you'll get your reward." Dorothy leaned in and rumpled Cala's curls with her fingers.

"For now I think I'd just settle for a good night's sleep." Cala couldn't motivate herself to come up with a snappy remark.

Dorothy gave her a searching look. "You were serious." She gave the top of Cala's head another pat. "Why don't you close up shop for the day and sleep?"

"I was planning on that until you came over." Cala smiled dryly, taking the sting out of her words.

"You're still wide enough awake to be sarcastic, wonderful." Dorothy stood. "Well, I'll fill you in later Cala. Sleep well."

Cala didn't sleep well. Instead she was bombarded with dreams. A honey haired young woman intersected through them all.

_0000_

His business in the city was finished and there really wasn't any reason for him to linger any longer. It was unusual for anything to capture his attention. In fact he normally would've just ignored the call that had been reverberating through out what Odin had referred to as the 'psychic channel.'

It'd been a long time since he had experienced his own call and he still remembered the urgency that had compelled him to up and leave his old life to search until he'd found Odin. Even after becoming an Immortal he heard several calls from other new Immortals but this call was unusual. There wasn't purpose behind it, instead it seemed to be wandering, no destination in mind. At this rate regular mortals were going to be affected and that would mess things up. Heero stood up, settling his black baseball cap on his head and tugging his hoodie over that. Nothing said he couldn't investigate. After all it _had_ been a while since he'd last seen Trowa.

Slipping through the shadows was harder to accomplish in the Upper side then the places he preferred to frequent. Still Heero blended until he came to Quatre's place. He didn't bother with the gate, scaling the wall while avoiding the security measures easily enough as he entered through a window into a long hallway.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

Heero turned his head and saw a cat with familiar green eyes.

"Just stopped by for a visit."

"Heero."

The cat yawned widely and then started grooming itself.

Heero took couple more steps down the hallway, the air stirred slightly and Heero knew Trowa had joined him.

"Didn't expect to see you here." The Guardian spoke quietly.

Heero shrugged. "Did you know your new immortal is broadcasting free range right now?"

Trowa nodded. "It's only when she's sleeping though, and it really isn't a conscious effort on her part."

"So?" Heero prompted with the single word.

Trowa just shrugged in response.

Heero looked at him. "She's accepted the gift." He glanced around. "Where's Quatre?"

"Right here." Quatre materialized beside them. "Thought that was you. Nice to see you again Heero." His smile was a halfhearted effort.

"What are you doing about your protege? She needs to focus."

"Well, she really hasn't come to a decision about her gift yet." Quatre began.

"She's accepted the gift, otherwise she wouldn't be calling for her Guardian, consciously or not." Heero repeated firmly. "If she isn't taught to focus you're going to have even more trouble bunched at your front gate."

Quatre opened his mouth, closed and nodded slowly. "Of course you're right." He pushed away from the wall. "Excuse me."

"What's wrong with him?" Heero posed the question to Trowa.

"What isn't? He's tired and pushing himself too hard." Trowa gave his head a slight shake. "Have you heard of Dorothy Catalonia before?"

"Hmm." Heero's eyes narrowed. "Sounds familiar."

"She's taken an unfortunate interest in Quatre. That by itself wouldn't be anything he couldn't handle, but throw a new Immortal into the mix along with the Maguanac's and Hilde's amnesiac boyfriend and the stress levels climb."

"Chang?"

"Still on his sabbatical."

Heero snorted. "Of course."

Trowa shrugged. "He's doing what he can." Trowa's pupil's dilated suddenly and his head jerked to the side. "Someone's here."

"Perhaps it's your new Immortal's Guardian."

"No, it's trouble." Trowa's voice was sharp. "I have to go." He hurried down the hall without waiting for a response.

_0000_

Quatre stared into Relena's eyes. "It's simple, really. Focus on the fact that you need your Guardian, once it feels like you've focused then you simply call. For me I always imagined the call as a thread connecting me to the other person. Once you establish that then just give that thread a firm tug with your mind."

Relena closed her eyes, brow furrowing as she concentrated. "I think that worked." A smile tugged the corners of her mouth. "I don't feel quite so desperate anymore."

"That's good." Quatre beamed at her. "Just remember to pull that thread every once in a while. Not too often, you don't need to exasperate your Guardian before he or she gets here."

"So, do all immortals have Guardians?"

"As a general rule, yes." Quatre sounded a tad hesitant as he answered. "Have you ever heard of the old saying 'There's an exception to every rule.' Well, there's one person among the immortals who's the exception."

"Really? Why not?"

Quatre sighed, "It's not really my story to tell, let's just say he's an unusual case and leave it at that for now."

"Will I ever meet him?"

"Possibly. He's not one of the more social immortals. Generally he prefers to keep to himself."

"Will I meet any other immortals?"

"We don't have a yearly meeting or anything like that, but yes, you'll probably meet quite a few others over the course of your existence."

"How long have you been around?" Relena tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear.

"A while."

"That's not really an answer." She complained.

"Well, that's the best you'll get right now." Quatre smiled. "Didn't you know you're not supposed to ask a person their age?"

"That's a privilege reserved only for women." Relena shook her head at him.

"Well, too bad, I'm claiming it right now."

A commotion out in the hallway drew both of their attention. The next moment the door flew open and Rashid stormed in, seeming to fill the entire room. Behind him Asher panted into the room looking exasperated. "I'm sorry Master Quatre. He refused to wait. I was afraid he was going to make a scene at the gate so I let him in the house, but then he wouldn't listen."

"I claim the rights of my clan." Rashid rumbled, staring at Relena. She blinked back at him, eyes wide.

Quatre sighed. "It's okay Asher, thank you."

"There you are." Duo peered around the doorframe, before entering the room that was starting to feel a little overcrowded. "I've got some questions I wanted to ask you." He directed his comments toward Quatre.

"Duo, now's not the best time." Asher started, putting one hand on Duo's shoulder.

Duo shrugged it off. "I'm not leaving until I get some answers."

"You are the new immortal?" Rashid asked Relena. "Have you accepted the gift?" He spat out the last word and she jumped slightly, simply staring up at him.

Duo and Asher were arguing as Asher tried to usher Duo out of the room. Rashid was staring holes into Relena who looked like she wanted to simply disappear under her covers and out of his sight.

The noise level in the room was rising and Quatre had had enough. "QUIET."

That one word spoken with the entirety of his power behind it caught everyone's attention. Quatre let his breath out slowly. The feel of his power swirled around him like an invisible wind. He looked at Rashid. "I've never denied the Maguanac's their rights. I would appreciate some common courtesy in return."

Rashid met his gaze without flinching and gave a nod after moment.

Quatre turned to Duo next and saw him flinch back slightly. He dialed down his power output. "I'll answer what I can when I'm free. You're just going to have to wait your turn." Quatre met Asher's gaze for a moment, giving the other man just the slightest nod and watched as Asher led a now nonresistant Duo out and shut the door quietly behind them.

Quatre let the rest of his power bleed away and turned back to where Rashid still stood, strangely erect staring down at Relena.

"Would you mind calling off your Guardian?" Rashid asked more quietly. "I have no intention of harming either of you tonight."

"Trowa, it's alright." Quatre watched as his Guardian seemed to materialize behind Rashid. Trowa released his grip on the larger man and Rashid's entire body relaxed as Trowa took a step back. Trowa stayed visible, keeping his gaze pointedly on the larger man.

Quatre returned to his seat next to Relena. "Relena, this is Rashid of the Maguanacs. Rashid, this is Relena."

"Have you accepted the gift?" Rashid repeated his question, although without as much vehemence as the first time.

Relena just looked confused.

"He wants to know if you accepted Edwin's immortality." Quatre clarified.

Relena nodded once. "Yes, I guess I have."

The expression on Rashid's face altered just slightly. "You do realize that you have the option of not accepting it if you don't want it."

"No." Relena shook her head gently. "It just seemed too sad, all of those memories gone without anyone to even know they existed in the first place." She shook her head again, her head tilted slightly back as she met Rashid's gaze. "I couldn't do that."

"Very well, I will respect your decision." Rashid gave a stiff nod. "I'll not intrude any further."

"Trowa will see you out."

"No need, I can find my own way out." Rashid left without waiting for a reply. Trowa vanished after him.

_0000_

"What the hell was that?"

"Come along." Asher continued tugging Duo down the hallway.

"Did you see that?" Duo planted his feet, refusing to budge another inch. "The dude was glowing, he was freaking glowing."

"I heard you the first time." Asher said patiently.

"What the hell is he?" Duo gripped Asher's shoulders and shook him slightly. "What is Quatre Winner? He sure as hell ain't human."

A small snort caught his attention and he turned to see a young man in a hoodie leaning casually against the wall reading.

"Pardon me sir, but who are you?" Asher asked.

The stranger glanced at them for just the briefest of instances before looking back at the book he held in one hand. "Heero, I'm a friend of Trowa's."

"I see, excuse the slight disturbance, we've been a little off kilter this evening."

"Slight disturbance? He was glowing! How is that a slight disturbance?" Duo demanded, wanting an answer from someone.

"Get over the glowing. Be grateful he was only slightly irritated." Heero turned a page in his book. "That was nothing compared to what he could've done if he'd been really angry."

"How do you know?"

Heero stopped reading and met Duo's gaze. "Because I've seen him when he was really angry. Trust me, it's not a very pretty picture."


	7. Chapter 7

Masks  
By: Starlight-x  
Chapter 7

* * *

He had to get his memory back. There was no two ways around it. Duo was tired of feeling like he was always two steps behind everybody else. If he knew them, remembered them, perhaps he would no longer have that now familiar feeling of panic camped out in the pit of his stomach. Duo gripped the box tightly, feeling the metal edges digging into the palms of his hands. Even with his new found resolution he struggled against a sense of reluctance to open the lid of the box. Somehow the very idea of seeing the contents terrified him. A different self then the one he knew as Duo Maxwell might just be waiting. Maybe he really didn't want to know. His train of thought disappeared, dispersed by a memory. Hilde's face as she kissed him and her words that still haunted him. _"I'm still waiting for you to come home."_

She was still waiting. She wanted him back, even possibly loved him. Steeling his resolve Duo lifted the box's lid. For a moment he stared, unsure of what he was looking at. It appeared to be some type of mechanical contraption suspended in the middle of the box by two small rods that anchored it to the sides. Below that there was a picture of a pretty woman in a nun's habit, next to her was an older man in priest's garb. Both were smiling at the camera. The edges of the picture were blackened. There was something familiar about both of them, but he wasn't sure "Well, this is helpful." Reaching out for the photo he brushed against the contraption with his finger.

The instant he made contact it felt like he'd been zapped by static electricity but far, far worse. He might've let out a startled yelp, he couldn't really tell because images were flashing through his mind with a rapidity that made him feel slightly sick. Through it all the eyes of the two in the picture seemed to stare at him almost accusingly.

_"Remember now idiot?"_

The question hung almost tangibly in the air as Duo slumped back on his bed, the box falling to one side. For a while he just concentrated on breathing before finally answering the question he had asked himself. "Yeah, I do."

He pushed himself back to a sitting position, swallowing hard as his head throbbed rebelliously. Gingerly he gathered the box up and shut the lid carefully. "Father, Sister Helen, thanks."

Standing up he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. Turning to face his reflection fully he flashed a grin, the same one he wore in the picture with Hilde. "Hey there, nice to see you again." He gave his reflection a half salute.

There was a timid knock on his door. "Duo, are you okay? I thought I heard you yell…"

_Hilde._ Duo flung the door open. She stood there, startled, blinking up at him as he gathered her into a tight hug. "I'm back."

"Duo." Her arms wrapped around his waist, clinging tightly, he felt her shoulders shake as she tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry I worried you babe." Duo rocked her, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Welcome home," Hilde's voice was muffled by his shirt front.

Duo held her for a bit longer before stepping back. "Where's Quatre?"

Hilde gave a half shrug. "I think he's in with Relena." She studied his face. "Is something wrong?"

"I hope not." Duo tried for a reassuring smile but wasn't sure how well he actually managed.

"If it's really important I don't think he'd mind being interrupted." Hilde ventured.

Duo hated seeing the cautious expression on her face. Asher was right, he did deserve a good punch. "Hilde, can you forgive me?"

"What for?" Hilde sounded puzzled.

"For saying what I did to you, for treating you like I did."

"Why?" Hilde still seemed confused. "You didn't remember me, why should you-"

"That's no excuse." Duo cut in. "I can't stand it." He pulled her against him in another hug. "If someone else had treated you like I did I'd make sure they regretted it."

She gave a laugh that was muffled by how tightly he held her. "Well, I can probably think of someway for you to make it up to me."

"I guess that'll have to do." Duo sighed. "Although Asher did offer to hit me once I got my memory back."

"Of course he did."

Duo could hear the beginnings of sarcasm in her voice and smiled. "I'll just tell him that you won't permit even the hint of a bruise on this gorgeous face and that he's just gonna have to work out his irritation at me some other way."

"You really are full of yourself aren't you?" Hilde sighed.

"Yeah, but you're glad I'm back aren't you?" Duo prodded.

"You have no idea how glad."

_0000_

There was more going on then was normal for the household. Asher sighed. It felt like he was constantly running errands. Of course he wasn't complaining. This job was something he took pride in after all. Still, there were limits to how much he could sanely juggle. He was only human after all. A beeping caught his attention as he was rushing down a hallway. He paused and backpedaled, glancing into the room. This was the security office. Trowa was generally responsible for all of this. Asher had a basic knowledge of all the machines and how to operate them. What held his attention was an image on the monitor. For a moment he stared, blinked and looked again. Then he sighed. "Oh dear."

He exited the room and found of of Trowa's house cats sitting patiently grooming itself. "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find Master Quatre?"

He didn't get a reply, not that he had been expecting one. Instead he headed down the hallway yet again in search of Quatre to inform him of two more arrivals at their front gate.

_0000  
_

Cala didn't know why she felt drawn to this house. She only knew that something had called her here. She glanced out the corner of her eye at the other girl pacing back and forth in front of the gate. Her shoulder length blonde hair hung limply around her face and she was murmuring something to herself as she paced.

"So," Cala began. "What brought you here?"

The girl stared at her blankly for a moment before resuming her pacing. Abruptly she gripped the bars of the gate and stared up, appearing to gauge the height.

"Hey." Cala shot forward, gripping the stranger's upper arm. "You don't want to trigger whatever security measures they might have."

"I have to go." The girl spoke through gritted teeth. "I have to go, she needs me."

"Well, I do admit you look like you could physically manage climbing the gate but like I said before you don't know what security measures they have in place." Cala released her grip on the girl's arm. "Getting shot wouldn't help you any."

"You're right." Some of the tension left the girl's body, although she looked like she wanted to start pacing again.

"I'm Cala," Cala offered her name and her hand.

"Chris." The blonde shook hands firmly and then began to rock up and down, her heels just barely lifting off the ground.

"You could try giving your name." Cala said as the recording began once more.

Chris just continued rocking, staring at the gates as if she could will them open with the power of her gaze.

When the gates actually did open Cala wasn't surprised. Anyone with a half decent security system had to have noticed them. She was actually surprised someone was actually coming out to shoo them away instead of calling the authorities. She was even more surprised when the man invited them in.

_0000_

This was not wise. Asher led the two women through the house to a sitting room. He was almost positive the red haired one was a friend of that reporter Dorothy Catalonia. Still Quatre had seemed sure everything would be fine. "It would seem strange to leave just one of them outside. Besides it'd be nice to know what they talked about if anything."

Asher was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he almost missed when Trowa whisked the blonde girl off through a side hallway. The redhead noticed a moment later. "Where's Chris?"

_Ah, so that's her name._ "Don't worry about her. She just has to meet someone." Asher pushed the door open and gestured for her to proceed him. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." She glanced around briefly. "Who would she have to meet? I don't think she's ever been here before."

"No she hasn't."

To Asher's mild surprise Quatre entered the room. The girl's eyes widened as she recognized who he was. "She was coming here to meet a friend, but we didn't know what time to expect her so I'm afraid we let both of you wait out there a while." He took a seat opposite the girl. "Might I ask what business you have with me?"

"Quatre Winner? This is _your_ house?" The girl hid her face in her hands and Asher just barely heard her mutter. "Dorothy's going to kill me."

"Miss?" Quatre was as polite as always.

She pulled herself together and held out her hand. "I'm Cala, I never imagined I'd ever have the opportunity to meet you, at least not like this." She stopped talking as Quatre shook her hand briefly. She seemed to consider her next words carefully. "I don't really have a reason for why I was standing outside. I wasn't stalking you or anything, I really didn't know it was your house." She stopped herself. "I'm sorry. I should go."

Quatre just turned on his look that got people to talk, the look that said he was genuinely interested in what they had to say and that he wasn't about to laugh at them.

Cala met his look and caved immediately. "This sounds crazy I know, but it was like something was calling me here. Not me specifically, but I could hear it and I couldn't make it stop so I decided to try and find out where it was coming from, so I ended up here." She shrugged as she finished.

"I see." Quatre sat back in his chair. "A sensitive indeed." The last sentence was spoken so quietly Asher almost missed it. Quatre turned toward him. "I think that we would both do well with some tea. Asher if you would?"

"Of course sir." Asher left the room. He took his time heating the water and pulling together the cups. Once everything was ready he carried the tray back to the sitting room. As he entered the room Cala's entire demeanor had changed. She was giggling and flirting with a weary looking Quatre. "Ah, thank you." Quatre accepted his cup. Asher finished serving and faded into the background. The two engaged in more small talk while they finished their drinks.

After they finished Cala stood to leave. Quatre kissed the back of her hand, causing her to blush. "I'll be sure to let my ward know about your boutique. Thank you."

"Oh no, thank you for the patronage." She giggled again. "Or maybe I should say your future patronage."

"Of course." Quatre smiled at her. "Asher will show you out."

_0000  
_

Quatre sank back down into his seat with a sigh as Cala and Asher left him alone. After a moment he stirred himself enough to lean forward and pour himself another cup of tea. Sipping the warm liquid he could feel strength slowly seeping back.

"You need to rest."

Quatre sighed. "Messing with someone's memory always did tire me out. Not one of my better talents."

Trowa didn't seem amused. "You need to rest." He held up a hand, stopping Quatre from saying anything else. "Don't even start. I can tell how tired you are. I _am _your Guardian after all."

"I can't argue with that." Quatre sighed. "But there's one more thing I have to do." He set his cup down and levered himself out of his chair slowly.

"It can wait." Trowa was unmovable. "The girls are doing just fine. Chris seems to have a natural aptitude as a Guardian."

"The bonding," Quatre sighed out. "I need to explain it and then I'll rest."

"Stubborn." Trowa frowned and vanished.

Quatre made his way to Relena's room feeling the weight of Trowa's disapproval the entire way. The two girls were sitting facing each other talking in muted whispers. Chris had one of Relena's hands clasped tightly in her own as if she were afraid the other girl would suddenly disappear. As Quatre entered the room she half rose, blocking Relena with her own body in a protective posture. Quatre smiled, Trowa was right, she did have a natural aptitude. He held up his hands in a nonthreatening gesture. "Chris?"

She nodded, relaxing slightly, sitting back down again.

"I'm Quatre. I thought I might explain…"

"Trowa already did." Relena interrupted him easily.

Chris nodded her head. "She needs me. I'm staying."

"I remembered the bonding process." Relena's gaze became faraway as she dug through her memories. "We completed it already."

Quatre's gaze was drawn to their clasped hands. Relena followed his gaze and nodded. "It was simple really. I have pretty much everything I need in my head already." She shrugged and then smiled at him. "We're fine Quatre."

"Now do you believe me?" Trowa's hands dropped onto his shoulders. "Will you please rest now?"

"Sure, sure." Quatre sighed out. Both girls were obviously going to be quick studies in learning what they needed to know. As he left the room he could feel Trowa hovering just behind him. "I'll be fine." He tried to reassure his Guardian.

"Hmph." Trowa just snorted silently. "I've let Chris start taking over the responsibility of suppressing Relena's memories. I can start suppressing yours again." Without waiting for an answer Quatre felt the welcome feeling of his guardian's ability once again. Even the slightest lifting of his mental burden caused him to stagger slightly and he was grateful that Trowa's hand steadied him until he regained his balance.

"Didn't realize how much that tired me out until now." Quatre straightened.

"Stubborn." Trowa repeated his previous accusation.

Quatre laughed. "After so many years I don't think I'm going to change. You know if it gets to be too much for you to handle you could always quit."

"No." Trowa's response was given without a thought. "Go to bed Quatre."

"Yeah."

_0000_

Heero never liked just waiting around. Things seemed to be settled for the moment at Quatre's place. The new immortal had her guardian. The girl looked to have plenty of potential. Of course there would be time for introductions later. For now he had another visit to pay. He slipped out of the mansion. Trowa would be concerned with taking care of Quatre for a while.

Heero didn't like the feeling of unease he'd been getting lately. That annoying loudmouth Duo's amnesia was troubling too. It seemed too much like another immortal's meddling, one who was especially talented with messing with a mortal's brain. There were rules that governed every immortal's existence. Rules that if broken would expose all of them to the mortal world they inhabited. He wasn't about to let that happen. He was quite content with his present situation. Hiding in the shadows suited him just fine. If someone was threatening the life he had built for himself, well, they would soon learn to regret it.

Wufei Chang. One of the few immortals he cultivated an acquaintance with who was already semi involved with Quatre's situation. Heero might not agree with Quatre's hands-on approach to mortals, but he wasn't about to let him slog through the mess he was currently wrapped up in by himself.

Knowing Wufei as well as he did it shouldn't take too long to track down where he was hiding. Not long at all. Then whoever was messing around with one of them would definitely learn to regret it, mortal or not.

* * *

_Author's Note: I feel the need to say something in hopes of keeping back the disappointment I'm sure will come with this chapter. I know a lot of you were expecting Heero to end up as Relena's Guardian and to be honest when I first started writing and hashing out details I did too, but as the storyline evolved and everyone's characters became set it took an unexpected turn. I hope this doesn't cause any of my readers too much distress. I hope that even without the Guardian/immortal relationship between Heero and Relena that you will keep on reading this and I do promise there will be some interaction between them eventually. On another note I want to say thanks for the reviews I've received so far. It's always nice to know someone thinks my fiction isn't a total waste of time. _


	8. Chapter 8

Masks  
By: Starlight-x  
Chapter 8

* * *

Fire and blood. The smoke was too thick, she couldn't breathe. Screams echoed around her. She couldn't see.

"BURN IT ALL. Let all become ash. Burn the unholy ones with a cleansing fire."

Noin felt her throat close up. _No not again, not this dream again_. She struggled against her unconsciousness, trying to force herself awake. _Please wake up now_.

Laughter, harsh and grating beat upon her ears. "BURN."

The flames were nearer, she could feel their heat. "No." Noin wanted to scream, but her voice wouldn't work.

"Lucrezia." A voice warm, strong, and familiar broke the chains the dream had thrown around her.

Noin came awake, shaking. Unashamedly she buried her face in Zechs' shoulder, clinging to him tightly.

He held her, one hand stroking her short hair soothingly. "Another bad dream?"

Noin managed a nod. "Not like before." Her voice sounded raspy and she swallowed once before continuing. "This was just a regular nightmare from a long time ago." She shuddered, still feeling the heat of the flames in her mind. "Thank you for waking me up."

"Of course." Zechs shifted on the bed, moving so he could cradle her more comfortably. "Want to talk about it?"

Noin sighed. "It was from before I met you." She let her hand run idly over the firm muscles of his abdomen before coming to rest on his stomach. "There was a fire started by superstitious peasants easily swayed by uneducated men who feared anything they didn't understand. Dark ages for those of our kind." She shuddered again. "I couldn't breathe because of the smoke." The flames had been so hot. "I lost my first guardian Maria then. She saved my life at the cost of her own."

There was silence for while. Noin closed her eyes. "I'll always remember her face." Then she gave her head a little shake and continued speaking. "After that my mentor and the other Elder immortals decided that it would be best for us to keep our existence hidden from the humans."

"Hmmm." Zechs sighed. "Even after all these years I'm still learning new things about you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Well, I have to keep some mystery about me. Wouldn't want you getting bored with me after all." Noin teased lightly, the horror of the memory fading away as she pushed it back behind the barrier her guardian provided for her.

"Bored? I don't think so." Zechs chuckled. "You're stuck with me for a good long time Lucrezia Noin."

Noin felt a pleasant shiver run up her spine at how he seemed to linger over the syllables that comprised her name. "You do make me happy Zechs."

He chuckled again.

Noin sighed, enjoying the cuddle time. "I really didn't want to get up yet."

"Want to try and go back to sleep?"

"I'm too wide awake now." Noin patted him gently. "Might as well get up the rest of the way. After all, you and I are going to have a lot of work to do."

"We should get you a sign for all the rest of your immortal compatriots."

"A sign?"

"Beware the sleeping dragon."

"I knew I shouldn't have asked." Noin sat back and gave his upper arm a light punch. "Besides, I'm not a dragon."

Zechs grinned, a quick flash of teeth. "Oh? So you're saying you're not dangerous when you're roused?"

"Oh, not at all." Noin gave a lazy stretch. "I'm just saying I'm worse then a dragon." She smiled. "Besides I think that sign's already in use. I think Wufei has full rights for that one."

"I think he might need that for his guardian, more than himself."

"Be nice." Noin shook her head. "Meiran just is a little enthusiastic at times. She's not all that bad."

Zechs stood up. "Well, if you're getting up then I suppose I'm going to call dibs on the shower."

"Not again. You take forever."

Zechs raised an eyebrow inquiringly at her. "I suppose I could always cut my hair. That is the part that takes me the longest after all."

"Oh, no. Don't even think about it. The hair stays."

"As my lady wishes."

Noin waved him off. "Go on, take your shower, you selfish excuse for a guardian."

"I love you too."

_0000_

"I really don't see what you're so upset about." Cala paused in the middle of pricing merchandise to frown at Dorothy. "Who cares if I went to see Quatre Winner? As far as I'm concerned your article really has nothing to do with me. Besides, wouldn't it be cheating if I just _gave _you this alleged information that you so obviously think I have." She straightened a top, slipping it easily onto a hanger and placing it on a rack.

"But…" Dorothy started to speak before she was interrupted.

"When have you ever concerned yourself with the fact that your exposes might actually be hurting my business?" Cala tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully for a moment before holding one finger out in front of her. "Oh wait, I have it. Never. Remember that Baron Whatshisface, Walther? Well, his daughter was actually quite a frequent shopper here until you let everyone know the fact that her father kept several male lovers on the side. After that business dried up rapidly. Did you ever hear me complain? No, so I don't think you have any right to demand anything from me."

Dorothy sighed. "Really darling, no need to get so melodramatic. I'm simply curious about what prompted you to visit Quatre Winner in the first place. It's so unlike you to be so bold."

"Well, sometimes you exasperate me." Cala moved over to a display and began swapping the outfit on the mannequin. "I hate it when you go all reporter on me. I'm your friend, Dorothy, not a interviewee."

"I apologize." Dorothy sighed again. "I'll treat you to a dinner out if that makes you feel any better."

Cala sniffed. "Not really, but I'll take it just the same. And the only reason I went to Quatre Winner's house, besides the fact that you haven't come up with any good blackmail material, was to invite his ward to shop here. If you haven't noticed business hasn't exactly been booming lately. I figured I really needed to pull in some high paying clients and that girl is exactly what I need."

Dorothy began to feel impatient. "What about that girl you waited with outside the gate?"

"Outside the gate?" Cala frowned at her, stopping what she was doing. "How do you know about that?"

Dorothy just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh," Cala turned back to the mannequin. "She was there to meet a friend. I don't know anymore than that. I don't make a habit of prying into strangers affairs, not even when I know my friend would be interested in the answers."

"Alright, I'll not meddle any further." Dorothy hurried to smooth Cala's ruffled temper. "You know I really can't help it, just all part of the reporter's instinct."

Cala finished with the mannequin and stood back, head tilted slightly to one side as she eyed it critically. Finally she gave a sharp nod, satisfied. She turned back to Dorothy. "You really have to stop using that as an excuse." She chided. "I think I've heard it one too many times, it no longer has any effect on me. Now, where should we go for lunch? I'm starving."

_0000_

Lady Une was a formidable woman. She knew what her role as Trieze Kushrenada's wife entailed and she more than filled it. She was also aware of how most people viewed her. Most only saw her as the perfect wife and society lady and it was true that she was. She played her part to perfection. Then there were those who looked down at her for what they viewed as her blind devotion. It originally had irritated her to no end knowing she was held in such contempt by Trieze's cousin Dorothy. But she had grown to find it amusing instead. She played her petty games with Dorothy whenever she saw her, inwardly amused. It was so much easier to do what was necessary when the people surrounding you constantly underestimated you.

There was only one person in the entire world who knew her true abilities.

"You're my perfect soul mate." He had breathed those words in her ear when he proposed and life for her had been perfect at that very moment.

In a perfect world they would've been all each other needed. In her perfect world she wouldn't have to share him with anyone else. But this wasn't a perfect world and no matter how much she wished it otherwise Une wasn't the perfect wife.

There was one thing she couldn't do for her beloved Trieze.

Une stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. Slowly she smoothed her hands over her flat abdomen, imagining it gently swelling with a child. The illusion fell to pieces at the timid knock on her bedroom door.

"Yes?" Une turned toward the maid who stood there, eyes downcast.

"This invitation just arrived."

Une took the thick envelope off the silver tray and dismissed the girl with a nod. Settling down in front of her vanity she slit the envelope open and pulled out a heavy cream colored card. Glancing over the invitation she dropped it with a sigh.

She knew about her husband's lover. Both of them conveniently ignored the fact that they both were aware of it.

Sometimes she watched the woman and girl from a distance. At those moments, seeing that small red headed girl laugh and run she would be gripped with a jealousy so hard that it froze her voice, reducing her to tears that felt as cold as ice. She knew that the other woman was in love with Trieze, not that she could blame her. It was so easy to fall in love with him. Still Une knew she was the only one who understood Trieze completely, he always came back to her. At times it was a hollow consolation.

Still, she would do anything for him, even deny the rage and jealousy that wanted to tear her apart at times.

_0000_

The overwhelming surge of protectiveness would fade over time. At least that was what Trowa had told her. He seemed comfortable in his role as a guardian. It fit him comfortably like a well worn shoe. Her guardian abilities chafed a bit, like a shoe that needed to be broken in before it could become comfortable.

The bonding process had been simple enough. Chris glanced at her bandaged fingertip, all it had required was blood and a spoken oath. Now she was effectively connected with the girl sitting across from her, brow furrowed in concentration. Then her eyes opened and she smiled at Chris. "It worked!"

Chris found herself smiling back, feeling unusually happy.

There was a lot she didn't really understand. A lot she had to learn. Trowa had assured her that she was doing quite well. "There are many different roles we as guardians are called to play. One of the most important is providing a barrier for your immortal's memories." The barrier hadn't been all that hard. Just a particular twist of her mind and that was that.

She hadn't been able to sleep at all the previous night. Instead she sat, her hand clasped firmly in Relena's.

"It's almost like having a sister." Relena had said.

Chris didn't have any siblings and so found it easy to become caught up in Relena's excitement. Now they were practicing. Chris kept her barrier active, although that took no thought at all, while Relena shifted through memories to find what she was looking for.

"Oh," Relena's eyes flew open yet again. "I wonder what happens to an immortal who doesn't have a guardian?"

"Why are you asking that?" Chris wondered.

"Oh, Edwin, the guy who gave me his immortality. After his last guardian asked to be released he never called another one."

"That's odd." Chris, having no frame of reference couldn't think of any other response.

"That _is_ odd."

Both girls looked up to see a rather more well rested Quatre in the doorway. "Most immortals can't handle long periods of time without a guardian. If Edwin chose not to call another guardian after he lost his last one then that would explain his mental state. The burden of all the memories he carried in effect made him go somewhat insane."

"Why would a guardian ever want to be released?" Chris asked.

Quatre smiled at her. "Well, in my experience it's mostly because of a little thing called love."

"Love?"

"They fell in love with someone." Trowa interjected.

"What about you?"

Quatre slung an arm over Trowa's shoulder. "Well as you can see, he's still hanging out with me. He hasn't yet run into anyone tempting enough to pull him away."

Trowa snorted. "Or rather it's that you're hopeless without me."

"Touché." Quatre grinned. "Although it is true. I don't think I'd ever want to be without a guardian. The life of an immortal can be rather lonely after all. There aren't many people who can truly understand you." He met Relena's gaze. "You watch the mortal's lives speeding by while you're standing still. That's one reason many immortals choose to have nothing to do with mortals. And it's also a reason why your guardian is so important. To have a companion with you who really understands you is a precious gift you should never, ever take for granted."

"I understand." Relena nodded. She tilted her head slightly to one side. "I've been wondering something, and if it's not too personal could you tell me about the person who gave you your immortality?"

Quatre's entire expression softened and he pulled out a chair, sitting down. "Oh, well, Iria, Iria was my savior."

Relena propped her chin in her hands and waited.

"I was a starving street orphan." Quatre stated. "Nothing romantic about my background at all. Iria found me one day and she took me in. She raised me, taught me, and when I was old enough she gifted to me her immortality. I never truly understood why until after I had her memories." His eyes grew distant for a moment. Trowa touched his shoulder gently and Quatre came back. He gave a self depreciating smile. "Sorry about that. Iria was the first taste of family I'd ever been given and I'm eternally grateful to her for her kindness."

"But why did she give you immortality?" Relena pressed. "I guess I just don't really understand it. I don't understand why Edwin gave it to me."

"What kind of relationship did you have with Edwin?"

"He was my tutor when I was younger." Relena admitted. "He was always a little strange, but he was brilliant. He told me I was like a granddaughter to him."

"That's sounds like Edwin." Quatre agreed. "You have his memories Relena, I think you'll come to understand his reasons better than anyone else. He obviously thought quite highly of you." He stood up. "Sounds like you knew him better then most anyone else could."

"Yeah, maybe so." Relena considered for a moment. "I always thought he seemed kind of lonely."

A knock on the doorframe interrupted them. "Excuse me Master Winner,"

"Yes Asher, what is it?"

"If you're not too busy Hilde and Duo really need to speak with you."

Quatre glanced back at Relena and Chris. Relena smiled at him. "Don't worry, Chris and I'll be fine. There's still a lot we have to talk about too."

"Okay then." Quatre nodded. "Remember, if you have anything you're not quite sure about, then feel free to ask. That's what I'm here for as your mentor after all. And for what it's worth, I don't think Edwin could have picked a better person to give his immortality to. You're going to be just fine Relena."

"Thanks Quatre." Relena made a shooing motion with her hand. "You better hurry, that Duo seems like he's a real handful."

"You're not telling me anything I didn't already know." Quatre shook his head wryly as he left. "On to solve the next problem."

"Cheer up," Trowa spoke up from behind him. "It could always be worse."

"Don't even think that, you'll make it happen." Quatre glanced back. "Hey, are you laughing at me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Which means you _are _laughing at me." Quatre gave a long suffering sigh. "Well at least I can be proud that my existence provides some sort of humor to someone."

"Go see what Duo and Hilde want."

"Yes Mom."

Silence.

"Maybe I should've said something else?"

"That would've been smart."

"Forgive me, I'm not working with my best brain cells at the moment."

"No excuses, I'm already back to suppressing your memories again. You've got a nice, cushy buffer to work with."

"All right, fine. I'll admit I've never been the best at exchanging witty repartee."

Trowa chuckled. "That comment was a bit redundant."

"What are you talking about?"

"Witty repartee."

"Everybody's a critic."

"No, just me."

"Shut up."

"Yes Mom."

"That wasn't funny when you said it either."

"My point exactly."

"Okay," Quatre paused. "I think we should just scrap this entire conversation because I don't think there's the slightest possibility of me making a comeback anytime soon."

He walked another couple steps before speaking again. "Oh, and you can stop smirking too."


End file.
